The Natural Disaster
by Reaper's Wrath
Summary: Ryu Zerix is a young man with a dream to become a hero greater and stronger than the #1 hero All Might and U.A is the perfect place to get stronger. That and he couldn't help but want to see the upcoming female heroes in tight uniforms. The Oc is overpowered. Oc x Harem. I know it is a crappy summary but just check it out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **Shopping District**_

Walking on the sidewalk was a young man short spiky silver hair with black highlights, he had grey eyes with irises shaped like a cross. He wore a black shirt with a design of a storm on the front and blue jeans. This young man's name is Ryu and at the moment he had his eyes closed with black headphones in his ears.

Because of his current distractions Ryu was unable to notice that a hostage situation was going on in front of him between a sludge villain holding a blonde kid as flames erupted all around as the blonde let loose his quirk hoping to get the sludge villain off him.

'Is it getting hotter? Looks like I better get home before I start sweating up a storm.' Ryu thought shrugging as he continued to walk right towards the hostage situation.

The crowd of people watching the situation couldn't help but scream at the young man to leave only for it to be in vain with his headphones still covering his ears.

"I guess you'll be the first ant I'll kill with my before I go after All Might." Said the sludge villain as he got ready to kill Ryu who didn't know the situation he was in as the villain's hand neared Ryu.

The villain was interrupted as a green-haired boy jumped through the flames and knocked the man's arms away way, which instead of hurting Ryu made his headphones fall off his ears.

Everyone shivered as the temperature around them got colder as they looked at Ryu and saw he was glaring at the sludge villain.

"Never touch the headphones." Ryu said in a tone that caused some people to shiver.

Ryu looked around to see what warranted someone to knock his headphones off. 'Looking at the guy in front of me I can deduce he is a villain and the blonde kid inside of the villain's body has a quirk that caused these fires and this kid beside me is trying to get the blonde one out.'

Ryu raised his right hand in the air before closing it into a fist as all the fires around were extinguished in an instant. This caused the crowd to look at the young man in shock.

Putting his arm down Ryu looked at the villain, "From the looks of things you are a villain holding a hostage. So, I was wondering if you could let the dude go." Ryu said in a friendly tone.

The sludge villain laughed, "You really think I'm going to let this kid go just because you asked?" Ryu nodded. "Well you can forget it kid, this guy here is my meal ticket to defeating All Might. Though what I can give you is a quick death just like I'll do to the kid beside you!"

The villain then swung at Ryu and the boy beside him before his arm was caught by All Might.

"I am pathetic." All Might said as he looked at the green-haired boy.

"The lesson that told you…I wasn't able to do what you did here…A HERO SHOULD ALWAYS BE WILLING TO RISK THEIR LIVES FOR WHAT IS RIGHT! He shouted before bringing his arm back.

" **Detroit Smash!** " All Might roared as he blasted the sludge villain of the blonde kid, the force of the wind from the blow caused the green-haired boy and the nearby crowd to fall on their asses, though for Ryu he just kept standing.

Ryu looked at the air with a smirk as rain started to fall, 'A punch strong enough to change the weather.'

"Have no fear…for I am here!" All Might shouted as he raised his fist and watched as the crowd went wild with excitement.

Afterwards, the heroes and the police managed to collect all of the Sludge Villain that All Might had scattered everywhere. When the Fire Department arrived, they thanked Ryu for putting out the fires knowing they wouldn't have been able to save everyone in time by the time they got there.

Ryu looked at the green-haired boy, who looked absolutely exhausted and he rightly should be for running through flames to save his classmate, whose name was Bakugo. He looked over at Bakugo and couldn't help snort as the heroes gave him praise for being so brave while he was in such a horrible situation.

'It was because of Bakugo's wild and chaotic use of his quirk that there were fires everywhere, but I guess those heroes don't remember that.' Ryu thought before clapping the green-haired boy whose name was Izuku.

"You did good out there Izuku, no matter what anyone else says to you about today, you were a real hero willing to risk his life for someone." Ryu said as Izuku couldn't help but smile at his words.

"What you two did out there was utterly stupid, what were you thinking?" Kamui said in a scolding tone before Deathgoro went next to berate them.

"You shouldn't have put yourself in danger like that. I mean if All Might hadn't been here in time you would have died." He said looking at Izuku before turning to Ryu, "You should pay more attention to your surroundings and when you finally saw the situation you should have left and let the heroes do what they can."

Ryu sighed before flipping the bird to Kamui and Deathgoro pissing them off, "The only heroes I saw here today were All Might and Izuku here, I mean they actually risked their lives to save Bakugo there, who if we were to think back was the one throwing his quirk around wildly starting fires. Also, who was the one to put out those fires while you idiots twiddled your thumbs watching the situation complaining about how your quirk was useless in this type of situation." Ryu then pointed at Izuku.

"Izuku who has no quirk was willing to jump through the fire and risk his life for Bakugo. That shows me who the real hero is here today, and his name is Izuku Midoriya." Ryu said.

"So, the only thing I have left to say to you is, fuck you, fuck you, I would definitely fuck you." Ryu said pointing to Kamui, Deathgoro, and lastly Mount Lady, whose cheeks tinted red at his blunt words.

The crowd of people who heard him couldn't help but look at Ryu in shock as he scolded Pro Heroes before sweat-dropping at his last words.

"Now I'm going take this real hero right here home caused today's events must have exhausted him." Ryu said as he walked away with Izuku right beside him.

"Is it true…do you really think I'm a hero?" Izuku asked stopping and looking at the ground.

Ryu grinned, "Of course dude, you were willing to risk your life for someone else and with no quirk you had tons of reasons not to, but you did it anyway. So yeah I think you're a hero."

Izuku smiled as he started walking again with more spring in his step before Bakugo rounded the corner.

"Hey losers! I never asked you to save me. I could have escaped all by myself." Bakugo said with a pissed off look on his face.

"Your truly an idiot if you believe that. Though if believe that then do so but if there is a next time don't go throwing your quirk around like a moron, you are lucky no one got injured in those fires." Ryu said in an even tone.

"Shut up loser! Next time you two get in my way I'll end you both!" He shouted leaving, while grumbling to himself.

"Now that I 've met your classmate Izuku, I have to tell you…he is an asshole." Izuku blushed at his vulgar language but inwardly he couldn't help but agree a little.

"I AM HERE!" Shouted All Might as he rounded around the corner in a pose that made Ryu sweat-drop.

"All Might! How are you here!? You were surrounded by reporters when we left." Izuku said in shock at seeing his idol.

"Hahahah!" All Might laughed, "Getting away from those reporters was easy after all I'm All Migh-cough!" Ryu's eyes widened as All Might coughed up blood and turned very skinny and weak version of himself.

"Oh…well…I uh…can explain." All Might said noticing that Ryu didn't react as bad as Izuku did when he saw his true form. "You aren't that surprised by my true form young man. Why is that?"

"Oh, I am surprised, but there are millions of quirks out there and a quirk where you have a muscled form is not that surprising." Ryu reasoned making All Might nod his head at the logic.

"Young Midoriya I've come to apologize at my words earlier and I also have a proposal for you." All Might said while Izuku was shaking his head.

"No. You were right because of me that hostage situation happened, and I just got in the way of your duty as a hero. I'm quirkless and I could have gotten Kaa-Chan and Ryu here killed oww!" Izuku held his head after Ryu slapped the back of it.

"Izuku stop doubting yourself, you were a real hero out there. You risked your life out there something those Pro Heroes couldn't do. Even without a quirk you went out there and did something a hero would do." Ryu said smirking at the kid.

"Your friend here is right young man." All Might agreeing with Ryu's words, "Out of everyone there heroes and civilians both, a timid and quirkless boy was the only one to act. Your actions not only spurred me to take action, you reminded me what it meant to be a hero again." Izuku could only look at his idol in shock hearing how he reminds him what it meant to be a true hero.

"Let me tell you this, great heroes aren't the ones with the most power or the best intellect, but they are the ones whose bodies move automatically without a single thought in the face of danger and today you both displayed the trait of being great heroes." At his words Izuku couldn't help but remember how he was told his was quirkless before his heart swelled at All Might's words.

"It is because of this that I have decided that you young Midoriya will be the one to inherit my powers." At that moment everything went silent, Izuku couldn't help but look at the #1 hero wide eyed, while Ryu had a wtf look on his face.

All Might couldn't help but laugh, "Don't worry young Midoriya I don't intend on forcing my power on to you." The hero waited a little for suspense, "I want to know young Midoriya, would you accept my awesome power?" He asked

"Your power, what is your power exactly All Might?" Izuku wanting to know what power he would exactly be getting.

"Such a question goes to what is the true power of my quirk. Everyone has been guessing what my quirk could be for years from reporters, journalists, online fan-based websites."

"So, from your words your quirk isn't like bulking up, but something else entirely since you said Izuku could inherit this power." Ryu said curious of what the #1 hero's quirk could be.

"You are correct young man, though that was a guess made by the media such like invincibility. My power is like a baton or an Olympic Torch handed to me by someone else." All Might said with Ryu nodding his head in understanding, while Izuku's mind was going through hundreds of thoughts.

"Whether you believe it or not it is true, and I can give you my powers, but only if you want them and are ready." All Might said looking at Izuku with Ryu doing the same wondering what he would say.

Ryu smacked Izuku upside the head when he started muttering to himself about his idol's quirk and how he could inherit it.

"Stop nerding out!" Both Ryu and All Might yelled.

"This is an opportunity to finally get a quirk Izuku are you willing to inherit the powers of your idol and the #1 hero All Might?" Ryu asked.

"The name of my power is **One for All** , the first with this power cultivates it before passing it on to a successor, who will refines this power before passing it on to another with each person doing the same and it is through this power that I am capable of being a hero."

Before Izuku could question why All Might would chose him Ryu hit him upside the head causing Izuku to hold his head hoping a bruise didn't form because of the endless hits to his head.

"Don't question the man you were a true hero today and that is why All Might believes you to be the one to inherit his power." Ryu said with the hero nodding his head in agreement.

"Don't forget young Midoriya it is your choice on whether you want this power or not." All Might said waiting for a response.

"I accept!" Izuku said with determination in his eyes as he looked at All Might.

"That is a great answer, I want you to meet me at Dagoba Beach in two days at 6 in the morning, that is where we will begin your training. I will tell you that the training won't be easy, no sacrifice no victory. You can come as well young man I might be able to train you as well." All Might said.

Ryu shook his head, "That won't be necessary All Might, if you intend on training then you want Izuku to participate in the entrance exam to get into U.A. I'll be participating as well, and I want it to be a surprise when you see me show off. So, All Might train Izuku as much as you can, so he gets into the hero course." Ryu said.

Without Ryu started to walk away before throwing his hand into the air, "I expect to see you pass the entrance exam and be in the hero course Izuku Midoriya." Without anything left to say Ryu disappeared shocking Izuku making him and All Might wonder what his quirk was.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Lately I have been watching the anime and reading the manga and couldn't help but start writing this story.**_

 _ **Most of if not all stories I make will be a harem and this isn't any different. Before any of you ask who, it is that is a secret so don't think to Pm me asking who. Also I'm going to see how long I can keep his quirk a secret.**_

 _ **Lastly, I hope you liked this chapter and, in the reviews, tell me what you thought.**_

 _ **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**_

 _ **YOUR SOUL BELONGS TO THE REAPER.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **10 Months Later**_

Standing in front of U.A Ryu took in the sight of the building where many great and amazing heroes were formed. 'This is where my journey as a hero begins.' Ryu thought before walking to the auditorium where they would be told about the entrance exam.

Looking around Ryu took a seat beside a kid with weird orbs on his heads, he couldn't help but sweat-drop as he saw the kid holding a magazine of female heroes and was staring at the hero Midnight.

'Well now I know why this kid wants to become a hero. Though I can't blame him.' Ryu thought before his attention was brought to the person on stage.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen!" Said the hero Present Mic. "What's Up U.A candidates! Come on and let me hear ya!" He shouted only to get silence making the hero sweat-drop, while Ryu just shook his head in amusement.

Listen up! Cause I'm about to tell you about this exam. As you take this entrance exam we will be watching your progress testing your skills. You will be running through a 10-minute practice drill through one of our replica cities depending on the letter you have." Present Mic said.

Ryu listened to the rules, which were simplified to mean score as many points as you can by smashing robots.

"Excuse me sir, but I have a question." Said a boy with glasses standing up with his hand raised."

"Shoot!"

"On the printout, it is listed there are four villains, not three." Said the boy making Ryu groan knowing this dude who would the kind to all about the rules. "Such an error from such an exemplary school is shameful. Additionally, you with the unkempt hair." He then pointed at a dude behind a few rows before Ryu noticed it was Izuku he was pointing out.

"You have been muttering this whole time, stop that. You are distracting the rest of us who want to actually get into U.A." The dude said in a tone that sounded threatening.

Ryu stood up and looked at the guy with glasses, "Dude you need to calm down, Izuku there is probably nervous I mean who wouldn't be when U.A has a 2-percentage acceptance rate and if these people who want to be heroes their going to have to get use to distractions in the field. So, cool down and let Present Mic explain cause right now we're causing a scene." Ryu said before taking a seat.

"Alright. Now that the drama is over, the fourth villain type is worth zero points. That one is meant to be an obstacle we will throw your way." Present Mic said explaining the reason for the fourth villain with the boy with glasses nodding in understanding.

After hearing the explanation Ryu couldn't help but grin at the thought of destroying bots before he started walking towards the battle center he was assigned.

Reaching his destination Ryu looked to see a giant door leading to battle center C. Looking around Ryu noticed people and their quirks like a dude with a bird head, one guy with a tail, and a girl with pink skin and horns.

"As of right now let the practical exam begin!" Shouted Present Mic through a speaker as the doors suddenly opened.

Ryu didn't waste any time at the moment the last word came out his mouth he had jumped over the door before running through the replica city. "Damn, they have money to spend to make a battle center this well." He said taking glances at how realistic the place looked before hearing the thundering noise of the others running into the battle center.

Looking around Ryu found a bot moving towards him only for it to be crushed by an invisible force the moment he made his hand into a fist.

Seeing a bot right behind the one he just destroyed Ryu made a downward slashing motion, people stopped to see the bot freeze before falling to the ground in half.

Ryu saw that the other examines were catching up to his location, so Ryu decided to go deeper into the city.

As he moved deeper in Ryu had dispatched 9 more bots before he found himself surrounded by 8 bots 3 of which were 2-pointers, while the rest were 3-pointers. "Finally! A warm up this was starting to get boring." Ryu said as a smirk crossed his face.

At that point the 3 2-pointers swarmed Ryu making his smirk widened as he jumped into the air and punched one in the face before it was caved in before using the body as a springboard to the next as he grabbed its face and slammed it into the ground before he looked at the last 2-pointer and closed his hand and just like the first bot it was crushed.

Ryu looked at the 5 3-pointers as he cracked his neck, "I know you bots don't know what I'm saying but try and make me break a sweat."

As if on some level they understood him as they all attacked him at the same time making Ryu smile, "That's what I'm talking about!"

Without wasting a second Ryu disappeared only to reappear behind a bot and kicked through its head before he backflipped over a fist and punched it only for its face dent and skid back a little making Ryu's smile widen at it defense.

"It looks like I can show you I little bit more of my power." Ryu said as he punched the bot in the face again and this time the head flew off the body. "Two down, three to go."

Ryu jumped back to avoid being stomped on before making a swiping motion with his hand as the bot's leg was sliced clean off before he palmed the bot's chest as it caved in on itself.

Not wasting any movement Ryu spun on the ball of his foot and sweep a bot's legs out from under him and at the moment the bot's face was leveled with Ryu's, the young man threw a 2-hit combo into the bot's torso blowing holes threw it.

Ryu then set his sight on the last bot, "And then there was one." He said raising his hand before throwing it down watching as the bot was crushed like a tin can under a car.

Throwing his hands behind his head Ryu sighed, "That was a little disappointing, but that is to be expected wouldn't want a bot to accidently kill someone." He said before feeling the ground shaking and hearing screaming, causing him to start running to where the commotion was.

Running to where the screaming was coming from Ryu destroyed every bot that stood in his way before he made it to the street he heard the scream come from, only to look in the air and see a gigantic bot taller than a skyscraper.

Ryu couldn't help but look at the bot in excitement as it started to move closer, while everyone else was running away, 'This is the greatest exam ever, U.A knows how to go all out.'

"What are you doing?! That thing isn't worth any points! So, stop standing there before you get hurt!" Shouted one of the examines though Ryu didn't look back to see who.

"It doesn't matter it is still a villain and a hero wouldn't allow a villain to keep rampaging throughout the city." Ryu shouted back

"This is just an exam it doesn't matter it isn't a real villain!" The person shouted.

"That is good cause if it was this next move would hurt like hell. "Ryu said as he jumped into the air reaching a height beyond the bot's before bringing his leg out as he started to come down fast.

Those who ran couldn't help but look back to see Ryu come down at the bot and were shocked as Ryu's leg started cutting through the giant bot with ease as he vertically cut through it

The moment Ryu's leg hit the ground it caused a crater to form 30-feet in diameter.

Jumping out of the crater Ryu looked to see everyone looking at him like he had just grown a second head. He shrugged before hearing that time was up making him groan, "Man, and I was just staring to get pumped up."

This caused everyone who heard him to sweat-drop before they started leaving hoping to get a letter of acceptance in the coming week.

Two days later Ryu was sitting in his room making a quarter spin in a circle while writing in a notebook titled, "Quirk Moves," where he would try to come up with new ways to use his quirk.

"At my current strength I can't pull it off but if I were to use that I might be able to pull it off once before passing out." Ryu said before closing his notebook before hearing a knock on his door before his mom walked in.

The woman had long silver hair just like her son and grey eyes and normal irises as she came in wearing a kitchen apron holding a letter. "Ryu this came for you in the mail. I think its from U.A!" She said in an excited voice as she handed him the letter.

"Dear Mr. Ryu Zerix, During the exams you showed exemplary skill scoring high enough to place you second in your class. After reviewing you over we as the faculty of U.A would love to have you join us in the spring semester as a member of class 1-A. We can't wait for your arrival." Ryu said finishing the letter with a grin on his face as his mom hugged her son in joy.

"If your dad was here he would be so proud of you Ryu!" His mom said with him nodding.

"I know he would, now all I have to do is wait till the spring semester starts in April. So, until then I'm going to train my butt off and be ready for my first steps into becoming a hero." Ryu said with confidence as his mother smiled at him.

 _ **Time Skip**_

Ryu had felt like time had passed fast as he looked up at the U.A building, 'This is my first step.' He thought before walking inside with a grin on his face as he made his way to class.

Opening the door to class Ryu looked around to see that there were a few people inside. A girl with long black hair in a ponytail, the guy with glasses who had scolded Izuku during the exam, who at the moment was scolding Bakugo for having his feet on a desk.

"Hey! You're the guy who destroyed that 0-pointer like it was nothing with just your leg!" Said a girl pointing at him causing people who had seen him to look at him with a little awe.

Ryu turned his head in the direction of the voice to see it was the same pink girl he had seen during the exams.

"Yeah that was me, I just wish that bot had been stronger it didn't even make me go all out." Ryu said sighing causing most of the class to sweat drop or look at him in shock to hear he was not even going all out against that humongous bot.

"What kind of quirk do you have to be able to beat that bot?" Asked the pink girl with most of the class listening in wondering as well.

"Well that is my little secret so don't worry your pretty face over it." Ryu said taking a seat as more people started to enter the class and Ryu noticed that the teacher wasn't here.

Ryu smirked as the last people to enter the room were Izuku and a girl who looked really optimistic.

"It's a good thing you passed Izuku. It would have sucked if you hadn't made it to the heroes course." Ryu said causing Izuku to look at Ryu in recognition.

"If you're here to make friends leave. This is not a social get together." Said a voice sighing as the door opened wider as a man in a sleeping bag came in before the sleeping bag was unzipped and the man stepped out of it.

"I am your homeroom teacher, Mr. Shouta Aizawa." Said the man. "First order is get changed into your P.E uniforms, we've got work to do."

After everyone got dressed Ryu had taken the time to figure out everyone's names. He had also couldn't help but nod his head as he looked at how the uniforms hugged the girls' bodies.

"Alright starting right now we are going to be doing a quirk test." Sensei Aizawa said making Ryu raise an eyebrow wondering what this entailed.

"It is the first day and we already have a test, I though we were going to first day assembly or take time to get to know each other." Said Ochaco.

"That is something a normal school would do, and we are getting to know each other and that is through our quirks. After all you can't have assumed that a hero academy would be just like normal school." Ryu said.

"He is right, and since I'm the teacher I am free to pick the curriculum I see fit. Things like running, long jump, as well as other exercises. You were all barred from using your quirk in such things to promote fairness. Bakugo what's your ball throwing record from school."

67 meters." The blonde said with a shrug.

"I want you to throw this ball, but this time I want you to apply your quirk. The rule is you can't exit the targeting circle." Aizawa said handing the boy a ball.

Ryu couldn't help but sweat drop as Bakugo yelled out die as he threw the ball over 700 meters away.

"As a teacher I must understand what your cable of, this test meant to be the base of your foundation." Aizawa explained.

Ryu couldn't help but shake his head as he heard someone say, 'Wow that looks fun.'

"You think this is fun, well if you think this is fun then the person who scores the lowest is expelled." Aizawa said in a serious tone with a glare.

'Someone and their big mouth. If this dude is serious then I feel bad for the person who gets expelled' Ryu thought knowing for sure it wasn't going to be him.

"Don't you think your being unreasonable sensei it is only the first day." Someone said.

"This isn't supposed to be fun, life isn't fair. There are villains and disasters, which can appear unexpectedly, and you need to be ready for such things and so it is time you all step up to the plate." Aizawa said looking at the entire class.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **First I finished faster than I thought.**_

 _ **I hope you guys and gals liked this chapter. Tell me what you thought in the reviews.**_

 _ **I started watching a show called Mondaiji tachi and couldn't help but want to make a fic on it though I want your thoughts on the idea.**_

 _ **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

 _ **FEAR THE REAPER'S WRATH**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Last Time**_

"This isn't supposed to be fun, life isn't fair. There are villains and disasters, which can appear unexpectedly, and you need to be ready for such things and so it is time you all step up to the plate." Aizawa said looking at the entire class.

 _ **Present**_

"Alright now the first trial will be a 50-meter dash." Aizawa said as he started calling up people to the line.

Ryu took his place behind the line right beside Mineta, who was in the other lane.

"Go!"

The moment the words were out Aizawa's mouth, Ryu was already at the halfway marker causing people to blink before he crossed the finish line with Mineta finishing some seconds behind him.

"1.67 seconds." Aizawa stated hiding his shock from the students. 'I watched the footage of him in the exams and thought his quirk was some type of super strength though it doesn't explain how he is able top move so fast unless he as a second quirk or his quirk is something else entirely.'

Ryu watched as it was Izuku's turn frowning as he got 7.02 seconds. 'Come on man, I know your dream is to become a hero, so don't go and get yourself expelled.'

"Next is the grip strength test." Aizawa said as he started recording the scores of everyone before it was Ryu's turn as he got 150 KGW.

As the trials kept coming Ryu was able to pass all of them with an average or above average score before the last trial came in the form of pitching the ball like Bakugo had done.

Ryu couldn't help but let out a whistle as he saw Ochako got a score of infinity on her pitch before Ryu stepped up to the plate.

"I know I can't beat Ochako's score so here I go." Ryu said throwing the ball and grin as at the score he gotten was 967 meters.

Walking to stand beside the crowd of students Ryu saw it was Izuku's turn and was disappointed when he got 47 meters before looking at Aizawa and saw he was staring at Izuku.

"If your wandering what happened, I erased your quirk. What I want to know is how someone like you managed to get into the academy."

A light bulb went off in Ryu's head, "You're the underground hero 'Eraserhead' you have the ability to erase someone's quirk by looking at them." Ryu said though wondering why he was giving Izuku a hard time until heard it.

"Did you believe someone would come save you after you crippled yourself again?" Aizawa asked Izuku.

'Cripple yourself? Does Izuku not have full control of his quirk?' Ryu thought before he heard Aizawa speaking.

"I've given you back your quirk, try to pitch the ball…and try not to cripple yourself." He said giving Izuku a ball.

Ryu grinned as Izuku threw the ball as it flew through the air before looking at Izuku's hand and his eyes widened seeing that his index finger looked broken. 'It looks like you really don't know how to control that quirk yet.'

"I did it Sensei." Izuku hissed in slight pain, "And I can still move."

Ryu couldn't help but be creeped out at the smile Aizawa was giving Izuku.

"What the hell Deku! You better start explaining shit head!" Bakugo yelled charging at Izuku with his quirk.

Bakugo wasn't able to get far as he found himself stuck in midair. "It would be best to cool down dude. No reason to get into a fight on the first day of school. So how about you calm down and I'll let you down." Ryu said causing the students to turn around and see Ryu holding out his hand.

Bakugo fell to the ground while Ryu sighed, "You could have just told me to put him down not erase my quirk and drop him." He said looking at his sensei.

"Shut up, we're wasting time so get ready for the next trail." Aizawa said walking off.

Ryu followed the others to the next trial letting Ochako worry over Izuku for him.

After all the trials were over Ryu knew for sure he wasn't last though he couldn't say the same for Izuku.

"The score is the aggregate sum of your scores. If I recited all your scores it'd take a million years, so I'll show them all at once." Aizawa said clicking a button lighting up the board with their scores. "Oh, and that whole expulsion thing was a lie. I was just trying to pull out your best performances."

Almost everyone couldn't help but look at their teacher wide-eyed, "Of course it was a lie, did you all seriously believe him." Yaoyorozu said.

Ryu scoffed at her words, 'You were scared like the rest of us and it wasn't a ruse. Something or someone had to have changed his mind on the decision to expel last place.' He thought looking at Izuku as he left to go to the nurses office.

After classes were over Ryu couldn't help but sigh in relief as he looked up at the clear sky.

"Ryu-san!" A voice called out making Ryu turn around to see the girl with pink skin, whose name was Mina was waving at him.

"Hey Mina-san, do you need something?" Ryu asked as Mina walked up to him.

"I was just wondering what did you do to Bakugo back there when he went to attack Midoriya." She asked.

"I froze him in place and that's the only answer you'll get. After all it's fun to see people guess what my quirk is." Ryu said as he started to walk away before disappearing shocking Mina making her even more curious.

 _ **Next Day**_

Ryu looked at the clock and couldn't help but sigh as he listened to Present Mic, who was their teacher for English class.

He looked over to Mineta and saw him holding a book before seeing it was a ruse as used the book to cover up the magazine of female heroes.

"Hey Mineta, do you have an extra one?" Ryu whispered and grinned when he pulled an extra out of nowhere before handing it to him with a grin and bumping fist.

Ryu used Mineta's tactic using the book as a cover as he turned towards the page that had a picture of Mount Lady. 'What I wouldn't give to tap that.' He thought turning his head to see Mineta nodding his head and saw he was looking at the same picture as he gave a thumbs up towards Ryu seeing they were on the same page.

Through all the classes Ryu would look through the magazine he got from Mineta if the class was boring before the bell signifying lunch rang.

Ryu took a seat beside Mineta in the cafeteria as they started to discuss the girls in the class. "Sorry but I can't agree with you on that."

"Have you seen how big her chest is why wouldn't you pick Yaoyorozu." Mineta said arguing the point that Momo was the hottest girl in the glass.

"Nope, the size of the chest isn't all that matters dude. That is why I pick Mina." Ryu said.

"You pick me for what?" Mina asked walking over to them after hearing her name called.

Ryu slapped his hand over Mineta's mouth, "Nothing important." Ryu chuckling before Mina shrugged her shoulders and walked off.

"Mineta, you have to learn a girl's personality before you state anything on your mind. I don't know enough about Mina's that there was a small chance she might label us as perverts if we told her what we were talking about." Ryu said taking his hand off Mineta's mouth.

"But we are perverts, you especially. Didn't you tell me you told Mount Lady herself that you would definitely fuck her." Mineta countered.

"Yeah but they don't know that. If you get labeled a pervert, then it is almost impossible to get a girlfriend unless they don't care that you are one." Ryu argued with Minta nodding his head in understanding.

"Your right, hey what class do we have next?" Mineta wondering if he would be able to read his magazine through it.

"It is called Foundational Hero Studies, meaning this class is really important so you got to pay attention." Ryu said as the bell signifying lunch was over rang as he started walking to his next class with Mineta beside him.

Taking a seat Ryu couldn't help but sweat drop when the door was suddenly thrust open. "IT'S MEEE! Coming through the door like a normal person!" Shouted out All Might waking in.

Ryu listened as some students went nuts finding out the #1 hero All Might was going to be their teacher.

"Foundational Hero Studies. In this class we'll be building up your Hero Foundation through various trials. So, lets jump right in with this. The Trail of Battle!" All Might said causing most of the class to get excited.

"And to go with your first battle we've prepared the gear we had you send in requests for to match your quirks." All Might said as a wall opened up displaying a bunch of cases. "Each case corresponds to your seat number, so get geared up and meet me at Grounds B."

Ryu walked over to his case with a grin and fist bumped with Mineta as they went to get suited up. "Let's see whose gear is better." Ryu said with his new friend Mineta nodding.

After everyone got geared up Mineta couldn't help but sigh as he handed a grinning Ryu five bucks. The reason for this was because while they were changing they made a bet that the one with the better costume would get five bucks.

Ryu's outfit consisted of a long black hooded trench coat with a pair of black cargo pants, steel toed boots, and fingerless gloves.

"You look cool and all, but shouldn't you wear a mask, so people can't see what your face looks like?" Mineta questioned.

Ryu nodded, "That is what the hood is for." He said as he pulled the hood up as his face disappeared and no matter what angle you tried looking at it from all a person would be able to see is darkness.

"Ryu-san what's that on your back?" Mina asked.

"Well I was taught at a young age not to always rely on my quirk, so I took to training with a weapon, and I've always been partial to using a scythe, after all you never know when you might meet someone like Aizawa Sensei and can erase your quirk." Ryu said as he took the scythe off his back and twirled it between his fingers with ease.

Ryu looked over at Izuku before covering his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud.

Mineta pat his back, "You alright?" Ryu nodded his head before look at everyone's costumes before seeing his eyes widened seeing Momo's as he turned Mineta's head to see what he is seeing, and the small hero couldn't help it as a small amount of blood dripped out of his nose.

"Alright listen up!" All Might said as he got their attention. "This will be an indoor Battle Trial. Some of you are probably thinking 'what does he mean by indoors, well let me explain, villain cleanup is usually seen out in the open, but most crimes happen indoors. So, for this test you'll be separated into 'Villain' and 'Hero' groups for a two-on two team battle!"

"So how do we determine who wins and loses?" Momo asked.

"Is it okay if we just blow them away?" Bakugo asked with a smile.

We'll we be under the threat that we'll be expelled if we get a bad score." Ochako asked.

If we're separating into different groups, what would be the best way to do so?" Iida asked.

"I can't hear you if you all speak at once!" All Might shouted out causing them all to get silent. "For this training the 'Villains' will be guarding a nuclear weapon that they intend to deploy. It is up to the 'heroes' to stop them and their schemes before it is too late. The rule on how to win is that the heroes must either subdue the villains or reach the nuclear core before time runs out. For the 'Villains' to win they must either defend the core the whole time or capture the 'heroes' to win."

All Might then pulled out a box, "Your teammates will be chosen by lots."

Ryu drew his lot, "Looks like I'm on Team C." He looked to see that his Partner was Mineta and Momo.

"You are probably wondering why there are three in one team. It was because of the uneven numbers and to make things fair the team to face them will get another team member." All Might said.

Ryu couldn't help but sweat drop at the amount of destruction at the amount of destruction that Bakugo and Izuku had caused in their battle. 'Bakugo acts more like a villain than a hero.' He thought as he looked at everyone's trials.

"It looks we'll be the villains." Mineta said as they were called by All Might to be the 'Villains' against Team G, which consisted of Jirou, Denki, and Iida.

"Alright if we intend to win it would best if one of us were to stall them." Momo said as both her teammates nodded their heads.

"I'll do it, out of the three I'm fast enough to keep up with Iida." Ryu said with Momo nodding in agreement remembering his time in the 50-meter dash.

"Hey Mineta, I need two of your grapes just of as precaution. Also, how about you use them as traps for when they arrive." Mineta nodded as he started to place the balls on his head on the floor near the door and around the room in case Iida captured Ryu.

"The test has now begun!" All Might announced

Putting his hood on Ryu made his way through the halls before he saw Jirou and Denki. 'Wait where is Iida?" He turned in time to jump back seeing Iida behind him with capture tape.

"It was logical to send you here to stall or capture us." Iida said as Ryu jumped into the air as Denki tried to capture him.

"You could be right, but what makes you think I might not ask for help and my teammates aren't hiding ready to ambush you." Ryu bluffed and grinned inwardly seeing the doubt on their face.

"You're just stalling for time." Jirou said pointing at him.

Ryu shrugged, "Maybe I am or maybe I'm not. You really don't know." He said as Iida shot towards him only to find himself stuck in place as he looked down to see he was stepping on the balls that were a part of Mineta's quirk.

"Or maybe I was just trying to lure you into a trap." Ryu said as he captured Iida before looking at the other heroes as they ran towards the direction of the nuclear core before he heard a shout.

Making his way to where his teammates were he saw that the 'heroes' were stuck on the balls that were Mineta's quirk with capture tape on them.

"The Villain Team Wins!" All Might shouted as Ryu fist bumped Mineta and high-fived Momo.

 _ **Next Day**_

Ryu couldn't help but get annoyed at all the reporters swarming him and his classmates once it was let out that All Might was teaching them.

"Tell us young man, what is it like to be taught by All Might!" A reporter shouted over the other voices shoving a microphone into his face.

He took a deep breath moving the microphone out of his face before shoving past all of them to get to class.

"I'm sorry to spring this on all of you, but we need a class president." Aizawa said as almost all the class shouted to be president and why.

"My manifesto as president: all girls must expose 30 cm of thigh!" Mineta shouted with a raised hand.

"I nominate Mineta for Class President!" Ryu shouted with a raised hand hearing his reason for presidency.

"All of you be quiet!" Iida shouted. "This is a position of responsibility, where you must carry and the weight of your fellow classmates. It is a holy office that requires the great esteem and trust of those around you, which is why this must be settled by a vote!"

'Man, I think he is taking this too seriously.' Ryu thought.

"It's still too early to have developed any trust in each other. So, most people are going to vote for themselves." Tsuyu stated.

"That is precisely why the person with the most votes will be the most trusted person." Iida stated.

'After hearing Mineta's manifesto, I'm definitely voting for him.' Ryu thought.

In the end Izuku got the most votes which was three and Momo and Mineta came in second with two votes. Though Ryu saw that only Momo and Mineta looked like they wanted the position, while Izuku looked scared to death.

Mineta turned to Ryu giving him a thumbs up with Ryu returning it with a grin on his face.

"Alright then the president will be Midoriya and the vice-president will be Yaoyorozu." Aizawa stated after Mineta said he was going to step out of the running since he wouldn't be allowed to make rules, such as getting the girl's to show off some more skin.

After the morning classes Ryu and Mineta were eating lunch talking to their classmates about the battles yesterday until an alarm went off.

"Security Level 3 has been breached. Students, please promptly evacuate." A voice said over the speaker.

"What the hell is security level 3?" Ryu asked only to see Mineta shrug his shoulders as he went to leave only to find Ryu holding him back.

"I wouldn't do that, with your height and the panic your more likely to become road kill." Ryu stated and Mineta couldn't help but cringe at the idea of himself being a pancake.

It looked like Ryu had the right idea, cause by the time they stepped out of the cafeteria the situation had been defused by Iida and it had been just a bunch of reporters that had gotten in and at the end of it all Izuku had given his position up to Iida.

After school was over Ryu started to walk home while looking at the sky before bumping into someone.

He looked down to see it was a girl with wavy blonde hair, blue eyes and a pair of lyre-shaped white horns.

"Sorry about that I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, "Ryu said as he helped the girl up.

"It's alright, I should have been paying more attention." The girl said tripping over some of her words.

"You must be new to Japan; my name is Ryu of Class 1-A." He said holding out his hand making the girl smile as she shook his hand.

"My name is Pony of Class 1-B and yes I am from the United States and am still having trouble learning." Pony said.

"Well it was nice to meet you Pony and if you ever need help just come to me or your classmates." Ryu said as he started to walk off.

"Thank you and it was nice to meet you too Ryu." Pony said walking off as well.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Alright first I didn't expect to get a chapter out today, but I was reading the manga and it just came to me.**_

 _ **Next whether it was good or not tell me what you thought and no flames, I already have someone telling me I should die in my popular fanfic.**_

 _ **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

 _ **YOUR SOUL IS MINE!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **Afternoon**_

Ryu couldn't help but grin as he held a copy of the new edition of Heroine Magazine. He had gotten it from Mineta this morning but hadn't been able to look through it cause Aizawa had been watching them, and his other teachers had him too busy to look through it.

"Welcome to Foundational Hero Studies." Aizawa said causing Ryu to look around confused because he thought All Might taught Foundational Hero Studies.

"Today you all will be supervised by me, All Might, and another for something special." Aizawa said.

"What will we be doing today?" Sero asked.

"Be there a flood, earthquake, mudslide, or any kind of accident there is a hero needed, today's lesson is on rescue." He said.

"That sounds hard." Denki said.

"Yeah, but that will make it all the more fun!" Mina countered.

"Yeah, who doesn't like a challenge." Ryu said agreeing with Mina.

"Quiet, it is your choice whether you wear your costumes or not, some may not have been built for what we're about to do or are still being fixed from your last trial. The area where this will be taking place is pretty far, so we will be taking a bus. Now you have 15 minutes to get changed and meet me in the parking lot."

 _ **Later**_

Ryu couldn't help but sweat drop at the rain cloud over Iida's head when he found out his way of having them on the bus was all for nothing. Looking to his left sat Mina and Mineta sitting to his right.

"Hey Midoriya, I always say what I think." Tsuyu said.

"What is it Asui?" Izuku asked.

"Call me Tsuyu, your quirk kind of reminds me of All Might's." Tsuyu said causing Izuku to sweat inwardly.

"Your right Asui, but All Might doesn't get hurt when he uses his quirk." Ryu said with Tsuyu nodding her head causing Izuku to sigh in relief.

"Call me Tsuyu Zerix-san." Tsuyu said.

"Alright Tsuyu but call me Ryu and no san I'm not into formalities that much." Ryu said with Tsuyu nodding.

"I'm feel jealous of that enhancer quirk you have. I mean there is so much you can do and in a flashy manner." Kirishima said showing off his quirk, "My quirk hardening is more towards defense and beating villains, but it's not flashy."

"Being flashy doesn't matter when it comes to saving lives. I mean look at Aizawa-sensei, he doesn't have a flashy quirk, but he gets the job done." Ryu said.

"If we are talking flashy then you can't help but think about Bakugou and Todoroki." Kirishima said.

"But with Bakugou's personality he isn't going to be very popular." Tsuyu stated.

"Fuck you I'll be popular!" Bakugou shouted fuming proving Tsuyu's point.

"Also while we're talking about quirks, what is yours Ryu?" Asui asked, which caused most of the students to look at him, especially Mina.

"Well Tsuyu that is a secret." Ryu said causing Mina to grab his shoulders and shake him.

"Tell me your quirk, I want to know!" She yelled causing the students sweat dropped.

"Quiet back there." Aizawa said causing Mina to let go of Ryu as he held his head.

After half an hour of on the road Ryu looked at the arena in awe seeing so many different sections.

"Whether flood wrecks, landslides, fires, earthquakes, and much more. I created this training arena to simulate a multitude of accidents and disasters. All of which is named The Ultimate Space for Jams." Said the hero No. 13.

Ryu couldn't help but chuckle as both Izuku and Ochaco geeked out seeing the hero No. 13.

"13 where is All Might, he is supposed to supervise them with us?" Aizawa asked.

"From what I heard he was out there being a hero on his way here and used up all of his time in doing so. Right now he is resting up." 13 answered.

"It is good we had a backup plan in case he couldn't come." Aizawa said as 13 started explaining his quirk black hole.

"Though my quirk is great for saving people it also could easily used to kill people. No different from everyone's quirk here." 13 said causing Ryu to look at his hands.

'These hands can save as well as kill, that is why I intend to fully control my quirk.' Ryu thought making his hand into fists as he looked up and saw something start to open up in the air.

'This can't be a part of training can it?' Ryu thought as people start to emerge from the portal.

"Everyone stay together and don't move! 13 protect the students!" Aizawa shouted as he put his goggles over his eyes.

What is happening? Is this like the practical exam?" Kirishima asked.

"No this isn't. Now stay here those are villains!" Aizawa shouted.

"Where is he? I did all this, and I see no symbol of peace. It makes me wonder will he come if we kill a few kids." Said the man wearing hands all over his body.

"Sensei what about the alarm sensors, we should have heard them." Momo asked 13.

"Though with this it makes one wonder is it just here or are they attacking other parts of the campus and if the sensors aren't working then they must have someone with a quirk that can do such a thing." Todoroki stated.

"Your right and from what I could hear, their objective is to kill All Might." Ryu said shock all those who heard him.

"They must have somehow got the schedule that we would be coming here. 13, evacuation procedure and try and call the school. If they somehow got around our sensors, then they might have someone with an electric type quirk that will try and interfere with the signal. That means I need you to try and contact the school Kaminari with your quirk."

"Sensei you can't be serious and fight them alone! Even if you suppress all those quirks there are to many of them. Your style is to capture villains after erasing their quirk!" Izuku shouted worried for Aizawa.

"Calm down Izuku, remember every hero worth their salt makes a plan if their facing a situation that goes against their style of fighting." Ryu said causing Aizawa to nod his head towards Ryu.

"He is right, a hero has more than one trick up their sleeves. 13 I'm counting on you to protect these kids!" Shouted Aizawa jumping towards the group of villains.

"Now it is time we evacuate." Ryu said pulling Izuku away from analyzing Aizawa's fight.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow you to leave." Said a man made out of black mist.

"We are the Villains Alliance, apologies for interrupting your training but we took it upon ourselves to enter U.A academy in order to engage with the symbol of peace in the hopes of extinguishing him. Though until he arrives, I will accomplish my role in this." He said before Bakugou tried to knock him away with Kirishima only for him to disperse into mist.

"I bet you didn't see that coming." Bakugou said.

"He actually did." Ryu said as the human-shaped mist appeared in front of them.

"That was impressive but expected from heroes in training." The man said as the mist him started to spread around them.

"Get away from him! It is too dangerous!" 13 shouted.

"Now scatter!" He said as the mist swallowed some students sending them to different places.

Ryu looked around to see himself all alone surrounded by villains. "It looks like I'm in the Conflagration Zone." He said as he shivered

"Looks like we're not going to have much trouble." Said a random villain.

'There is only 6 of them, but they all have unknown quirks that might be able to negate mine so I'm going to have to play this one safe.' Ryu thought pulling out his scythe.

"Look, the brat thinks he can beat us. Let's just kill him and get paid for doing this job." Said another villain.

"Let's just get this over with, I would rather not freeze my balls off in the place." Ryu said.

"I guess you have a death wi-." A villain said before he fell to the ground unconscious with Ryu right behind him.

"What the hell I didn't see him move!" A villain said.

Ryu ducked as a punch flew over his head and swept the villain's feet from under him and hit his forehead with the bottom end of his scythe knocking another unconscious.

"I thought you guys were going to kill me or were you all just joking." Ryu said would a smirk on his face.

"You bastard!" Shouted a villain swiping at Ryu with a sword only for Ryu to block it with his scythe.

Ryu backflipped away as a large rock landed where he had been standing before slicing a boulder in half as he looked at a bulky man throwing another boulder at Ryu only for it to be cut in half like the last one.

Not giving the villain time to throw another rock Ryu moved behind him and swung his scythe cutting the villain's Achilles tendon causing the villain to fall to the ground in pain holding his leg.

Ryu held his scythe out as he looked at the remaining villains, "I've have more important things to do like making sure my classmates are safe so when you wake up, you'll be finding yourself in a cell." Ryu said as he appeared behind a villain and kicked him in head knocking him out.

Disappearing again Ryu grabbed the head of two villains and slammed them together knocking them unconscious. "And then there was one." Ryu said walking towards the last villain still conscious.

"It doesn't matter if I kill you now then I'll get their share of the money so bring it br-." He stopped interrupted by Ryu's scythe hitting the side of his face sending him from the land of consciousness.

"The police will be here soon and you all will be in jail." Ryu said shivering making his way out of the zone he was in.

 _ **Later**_

Making it out of the zone he was in Ryu could see Aizawa being held down by the beast that had been brought with the villains and the man with hands all over his body about to grab Tsuyu.

Before the man could grab Tsuyu he found himself blasted away from her as Ryu jumped in front of her.

"Your going to have to get through me before I let you hurt my classmates." Ryu said cracking his neck.

"That can be arranged, Noumu." Said the man.

Ryu ducked as a fist from the beast flew over his head.

"Ryu move!" Shouted Izuku as he threw a fist at the beast. "Smash!" Only for the creature to still be standing as if nothing happened.

"You called it 'smash' you must be a follower of All Might. I wonder if I kill you will he come." Said the man with hands.

"I'm not got to let that happen." Ryu said throwing his hand out towards the man only to hit the beast who stood in front of him, which stood like nothing had happened. "Izuku, Tsuyu, Mineta get out of here! I'll hold them off."

"It looks like you get to die first." The man said.

Ryu took a deep breath before exhaling, "I know I can't beat you, but I can at least stall you till help comes." Ryu said pulling out his scythe.

"You'll die trying kid." The man said.

"We'll see." Ryu said before throwing a punch at the beast only for it to move back a foot and break Ryu's right hand in the process and for blood to leak from his left ear.

"This Noumu was made to take a punch from All Might and though that was an impressive punch it still did nothing." The man said.

"Zerix get out of there!" Shouted Aizawa.

"No can-do Sensei, I will protect my classmates or die trying and the best way I can do that is to stall!" Ryu shouted before disappearing and appearing behind the Noumu and cutting off its right leg.

Ryu crossed his arms guarding against a backhand from the Noumu gritting his teeth as he felt his right arm break from the impact.

Gaining some distance Ryu looked at the Noumu in shock as his leg started to regenerate.

"That is Noumu's super regeneration, such is needed if you plan on killing the symbol of peace." Said the man.

"Have No Fear for I Have Come!" Shouted All Might from the entrance causing Ryu to sigh in relief.

In an instant all the villains beside the man with hands all over his body, Noumu, and the man made of mist were unconscious.

"Head towards the entrance and take Aizawa with you, he's unconscious now go!" All Might said.

Ryu nodded as he collapsed his scythe before making Aizawa float as they both moved towards the entrance.

As they moved Ryu watched as All Might put the Noumu into the ground before hearing, "It was Noumu's duty to restrain your speed so I could open a gate while you were in a prone state. Now it is my duty to eviscerate you." Said the man made of mist.

"Tsuyu, Mineta! Take Aizawa!" Ryu shouted sending Aizawa into Tsuyu and Mineta's arms.

Moving as fast as he could Ryu kicked the mist man in the face at the same time Bakugou punched him as they both pinned him down.

"Stay down asshole! And I didn't ask for your help loser!" Bakugou shouted at Ryu.

Ryu coughed before looking at his hand to see blood, "Well I didn't see you and right now it doesn't matter." 'Crap, I have strained myself too far. When this is over, I have to train harder.' Thought Ryu.

"The symbol of peace won't go down that easily." Todoroki said.

Ryu watched as All Might got out of the hold the Noumu had him in and the Noumu regenerate his arm back. He then saw the man with hands start moving towards them.

"If I can't kill the symbol of peace the least, I can do is kill one of the heroes of tomorrow!" Said the man running towards them.

"I got one last push in me." Said Ryu as he held his hand out towards the man running towards them.

"No one is going to die while I still stand." Ryu said pushing his hand out causing the man to fly back.

Ryu could feel the blood leaking from his mouth as darkness started to creep into his vision before he saw the teachers and faculty arrive from then entrance.

He couldn't help but smile as he fell unconscious, "Looks like I stalled long enough." Ryu said before his vision went black.

 _ **Later  
**_ Ryu slowly opened his eyes to see he was in a bed, 'I guess I'm in the infirmary.' He thought before looking at his right arm and saw them completely fixed but felt really tired. 'And it seems that Recovery Girl was the one who fixed me up.'

Ryu looked to his side to see Izuku and All Might in separate beds before got out his, "It would be best if you rested up dear you really hurt yourself today." Recovery Girl said looking at Ryu.

"Don't worry I'll take it easy, but I can't stay cooped up in here and thanks for healing me." Ryu said walking out the door walking past a police officer.

Ryu looked down at his hand, 'It looks like I have to train harder, and learn to fully use my quirk.' Ryu thought heading home to train.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Sorry for the long wait and while I could go on about writer's block and how college took up most of my time, I don't feel like it.**_

 _ **Tell me what you thought of this chapter in the reviews. Lastly flamers will be blocked with prejudice.**_

 _ **THE WRATH IS BACK**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **Morning**_

Ryu couldn't help but chuckle as he walked into class as he heard Iida telling everyone to get to their seats, causing them to turn their heads towards him.

"Ryu your alright!" Mineta shouted running up to him.

"Of course I'm alright after all it is going to take a lot more to kill me." Ryu said grinning as he took his seat.

"Morning." Said Aizawa coming through the door shocking everyone with how bad he looked with his whole face being wrapped with bandages.

"Before you say anything, I'm alright so there is no need to concern yourselves over me. After all the battle hasn't ended for you." Aizawa said.

Mineta started to freak out, "More villains!"

"No, U.A's sports festival is approaching boys and girls." Aizawa stated.

"Are you sure we should hold the sports festival, isn't that something villains would try and infiltrate?" Mina asked.

"Since we are holding the festival the school has confidence, we can deter villains from attacking, from what I heard police presence will five times bigger as precaution. Though what you all should think about is the chances the sports festival presents you." Aizawa answered.

"Why is that?" Kaminari asked.

"Most if not all of this country's top heroes will be watching us. This is how they scout for sidekicks." Ryu answered.

"I think I'll be a sidekick for a pro hero's squad after graduating." Kaminari said.

"Someone like you is likely to stay in such a position." Jiro commented causing Kaminari to hit his head on his desk.

"If you enter a famous hero's squad you will get a higher status and experience, but time is limited you have only one chance a year for a total of 3 years. This event is one of the most important in becoming a hero." Aizawa said before starting class.

As classed ended, "Zerix could you stay back for a moment?" Aizawa asked with Ryu nodding.

"So what do you need Sensei?" Ryu aske only to be shocked seeing Aizawa bow to him.

"I thank you for what you did two days ago, if you hadn't gone out of your way to hold off the Noumu then there would have been casualties. You risked your life against a creature that was meant to fight the #1 hero on even ground and for that you have mine as well the faculty's thanks." Aizawa said.

"You don't have to bow to me sensei, I just did what any hero should do and if need be I would do it again. Those are my classmates so I did all I could to protect them and if that meant being that Noumu's punching bag then so be it. Well I have to go sensei I still have to get to class." Ryu said leaving the class.

"The kid is something isn't he." All Might said in his true form with Aizawa nodding.

"He has the potential to become a great hero, maybe even greater than you." Aizawa said.

"I agree, after all the next generation is supposed to surpass the last and with his quirk I wouldn't be surprised if he surpasses me in the coming years." All Might said.

As class after class passed by Ryu couldn't help but sigh in relief as lunch period started before, he was stopped by Tsuyu.

"Hey Tsuyu, what's up?" Ryu asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you Ryu. You saved my life two days ago, if that man had grabbed me, I wouldn't be here today." Tsuyu said.

"Don't worry I know you would have done the same if you were in my shoes, after all just like I said back then I would protect my classmates or die trying and we all made it out of there alive, so there is no need to thank me, I did what any hero would." Ryu said with a smile causing an unnoticeable blush to cross her face before it disappeared as quickly as it formed.

"I would like it if you could call me Tsu." Tsuyu said with Ryu nodding his head.

"Alright Tsu, now let's get going wouldn't want to miss lunch." Ryu said as he walked in to the cafeteria with Tsu and ate lunch together with their friends talking about what they did with their free day out of school after the U.S.J incident as well as other things.

After lunch classes passed by as the bell signaling the end of school rang, as Ryu packed his bag he heard, "Whoa."

He looked to see Ochaco at the door looking out to see tons of different students at the door.

"They're crowding the exit!" Mineta said, "What are they here for?"

"They're scoping out the competition. They all want to see the ones who came through the villain ambush, after all they want to know what we're made of before the sports festival." Bakugou stated before he looked at the crowd.

"Though it's pointless to try so fuck off, goddamn mob." Bakugou said.

"Don't call them a mob." Iida scolded.

"As he said I came to see what you are all made of, but it didn't occur to me you would be this arrogant. If so, are you all in the heroes department the same?" A blue-haired student asked.

"Did you know most people end up in the general education department because they failed heroics one and based on results from the sports festival some can be moved up the hero course, but one could also moved out of the hero course. You know most general education students are thinking of stealing a spot to this course, so consider this a declaration of war." The blue-haired student said.

Ryu looked at the crowd before seeing a familiar looking blonde hair, "Hey Pony good to see you again!" Ryu shouted as he saw the move blonde hair move closer towards him before he saw the girl get out of the crowd and stand in front of him.

"It's good to see you to Ryu-san." Pony said.

"Your Japanese sounds better Pony good job, also there is no need for formalities after all we're friends." Ryu said with a smile with Pony smiling as well.

"Thanks, so how did it feel having to fight those villains? I would have been terrified." Pony asked.

"It was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time." Ryu answered.

"Hey! You! I'm from class 1-B! I heard you fought against villains, so I wanted to hear it from the source!" Shouted a grey-haired student coming towards them.

"Friend of yours Pony?" Ryu asked

Pony nodded her head, "He is my classmate Tetsutetsu, he is one of the people that helped me speak Japanese."

Ryu nodded seeing Bakugou close the door on Tetsutetsu, causing him to sweat drop.

"So I heard that the sports festival starts in two weeks how do you feel?" Pony asked.

"I feel excited, but I got a feeling the competition is going to be tough so I going to train my butt off for the next two weeks to prepare, how about you?" Ryu said

"Same here, and I'm going to show you the power of class 1-B!" Pony said with a determined look in her eyes.

"Well I can't wait to see it, I going to go home now it was great talking to you Pony." Ryu said as he made his way out of the crowd of students.

"See you later Ryu!" Shouted Pony above the crowd before her eyes widened as he disappeared.

 _ **Ryu's House**_

"Hey mom I'm home!" Ryu shouted as he threw his backpack into his room and grabbed his 'Quirk Moves' notebook before he went looking for his mom who he found was in the living room.

"Hey sweetie how was school?" His mom asked.

"It went great but need I your help with something." Ryu said causing his mom to look at him confused.

"I need your help training me for the sports festival. I need to learn control and endurance when I use the other side of my quirk, so I can finally use my quirk to a better extent." Ryu said.

"Alright Ryu but know just because I'm your mom doesn't mean I'll be holding back." She said with smile as lightning flashed in her eyes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Ryu said with a grin.

"Also two weeks isn't enough time for you to fully use your quirk, but we can try." She said as she grabbed her keys.

"So where are we going mom?" Ryu asked.

"A place where no one will be in danger as you learn to control the other part of your quirk." She said as they left the house.

 _ **Two Weeks Later**_

In no time two weeks had passed, two weeks of which everyone kept to themselves as they trained and refined or learned new skills. All that time Ryu used to further control his quirk to a higher extent.

Ryu at the moment stood in a waiting room with the rest of class 1-A talking with Mineta. "If you think I'm going to go easy on you then your wrong dude." Ryu said.

Mineta sighed, "I knew you were going to say that, but can't say I didn't try. I'll do my best to beat you Ryu." Mineta said getting a grin from Ryu.

"Midoriya." Todoroki called out.

"What is it Todoroki?" Izuku asked.

"In my opinion, I believe I'm above you in practical strength. Somehow you managed to catch All Might's eye, but I'm going to beat you." Todoroki said.

"And not just you Midoriya, you as well Zerix. You held off a beast designed to kill All Might and survived. For that you are the one I want to fight the most." Todoroki stated.

Ryu smirked, "If you plan to beat me then you better be using both sides of your quirk or your not going to like the outcome." Ryu said causing Todoroki to scoff.

"I won't need it." Todoroki said before walking away.

"Wow, a declaration of war from the strongest kid in the class." Kaminari stated getting an angry look from Bakugou.

Ryu couldn't help but grin as he heard the speech Midoriya give about giving it his all before it was time to start the festival.

"The Department of Heroics freshman class, class 1-A!" Present Mic shouted out as class 1-A entered the arena.

Ryu couldn't help but look around in shock at how many people there were. 'All I have to do is make a good performance and I have a good chance of an apprenticeship with a pro hero.' Ryu thought.

He looked over to the other classes and saw some of them grumbling and muttering how his class was getting most of the attention.

"Now, now play fair everyone." Announced Midnight getting everyone's attention.

"Wait she is the 18+ only hero, but a high school teacher. Is that actually okay?" Tokoyami asked.

"Shut it! My tenure is strictly on level, now the president rep. Bakugou Katsuki of 1-A." Midnight announced.

"So Bakugou was the one who placed first in the entrance exam." Ryu said out loud answering Izuku's question on how he was the representative.

"I'm going to take first place." Bakugou stated causing an uproar with the other classes.

Ryu couldn't help but laugh, "That's Bakugou for you."

"Don't push your luck class A!" Yelled a random student.

"You'll all will make good stepping stones for me." Bakugou stated before moving off the stage.

"Right, now we can move to the first event, the preliminaries is this!" Midnight called out as towards flashed on to a screen.

"Obstacle Race." Ryu read out loud.

"This is a race between all first-year classes. The course itself is almost around 4 kilometers around this stadium. You are free to do anything as long as you remain within the course. Wait, we have one rule teleporters are not allowed to use their quirk for long distances." Midnight announced as everyone got ready for the race to start.

"START!"

Good luck everyone!" Ryu shouted as he jumped into the air and disappeared appearing 20 feet in front of the crowd, effectively avoiding the ground that had suddenly become ice.

'I knew he would try something like that with such a narrow gate.' Ryu thought before he started running ahead of everyone.

"Nice try but it will take a lot more to beat me Todoroki!" Ryu called out behind him.

Looking ahead Ryu saw robots just like the entrance exam, "I could destroy them, but it would be better if I left them intact to hold the others off." Ryu said as he jumped onto a robots arm and launched off.

Ryu jumped onto a bot's head before seeing Todoroki take the lead causing him to jump off the bot and chased after him.

Looking back Ryu couldn't help but cringe a little seeing Mineta getting hit by a robot fist, "Walk it off Mineta and keep moving!" Ryu shouted.

Before he could move any further Ryu saw a 0-pointer bot standing in his way, "I don't have time so goodbye." Ryu said moving his hand downward slicing the bot in half with ease.

Ryu saw the next obstacle ahead of him which seemed to be a series of tightropes and platforms. "This is easy." Ryu said before jumping from platform to platform skipping the tightrope and closing in on Todoroki.

Looking back Ryu saw the huge amount of people start getting to the platforms, "Anything goes right." Ryu said as he thrusting his hands out pushing a huge group of people back to the bots.

"What the hell was that!" shouted a random student.

"I don't know but some kind of force pushed us all the way back here." A random student said.

Ryu grinned before running to the final obstacle, the minefield with Todoroki and Bakugou battling for the lead.

Not even looking at the ground Ryu started running through the minefield shocking many that he wasn't touching a single mine, but if they looked closer, they would see that Ryu is moving 2 inches above the ground not touching the ground once as he caught up with Bakugou and Todoroki before hearing a loud explosion bigger than what the mines should be capable of.

In just a few seconds Midoriya was in the lead before he slammed the scrap of metal into the ground getting dirt into Ryu's, Bakugou's, and Todoroki's eyes.

Ryu closed his eyes as he kept running forward as he passed through the gate causing him to open his eyes to see he had placed second to Izuku. "Good job out there Izuku and nice creativity by using that scrap metal." Ryu said congratulating Izuku as he started blinking the dirt out of his eyes.

Looking at the gate Ryu watched as more and more students finished the race.

"Two birds with one stone! I'm a genius!" Shouted Mineta.

Ryu looked over at Momo and then saw Mineta and couldn't help but end up in a laughing fit seeing how Mineta finished the race.

"The top 42 have earned the right to advance, sorry for all those who have failed but you all put in a good effort!" Midnight announced.

"Now onto the today's exciting second event, which will be!" Midnight shouted as the words 'Human Calvary Battle' flashed onto the screen.

"That sounds like something that is played with teams." Ryu said.

"Your right kid." Midnight called out as she started to explain the rules.

"Your worth is 5 points based on when you finished such a 42 has 5, 10 for 41 and so on and so forth except for 1st place who is worth ten million." Midnight announced causing everyone to look at Midoriya.

"So if I were you, I'd aim for the one who placed first." Midnight called out.

'Damn you painted a target onto his back now.' Ryu thought looking at Midoriya in pity.

"Starting now you all have 15 minutes to come up with teams before we proceed to the second event!" Midnight announced.

Ryu couldn't help but be wide eyed as he found himself surrounded by his classmates asking to partner up with him.

"Sorry guys but I'm going to have to say no to your requests. I'm going to see how I do against all of you." Ryu said as he walked away to the person he wanted as a teammate.

"Hey Pony, I was wondering if you wanted to team-up with me?" Ryu asked looking at the class B student.

"Sure Ryu, I didn't have anyone to team-up with yet anyway. Do you have anyone else in mind?" Pony asked with a smile.

Ryu shook his head, "Nope, I'm going to be our attack and defense if need be and with your quirk, we can move around the arena quickly." Ryu said.

"Alright, just make sure to grab enough headbands since we will be starting with 235 points." Pony said.

As time passed Ryu and Pony found themselves looking at the rest of the competition get ready.

"START"

"Let's win this Pony!" Ryu shouted.

"You got it Ryu!" Pony shouted back as the battle for headbands began.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **I'm glad I was able to finish this chapter, I don't have much to say at this time so tell me what the thought in the reviews.**_

 _ **MY WRATH IS EVER PRESENT**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **Second Event**_

Not wasting anytime time Pony sped off with Ryu on her, "Alright Pony I want you to go after the Toru, she is the one with the floating headband. Right now they will all be to busy going after Midoriya." Ryu said.

Pony nodded her head at his reasoning, "You got it." She said speeding behind Toru's team as Ryu used his quirk to softly pull the head band off Toru grabbing it as they sped past them and team Monoma, who looked like they had the same idea as them.

"Sorry guys, but you have to pay more attention to your surroundings!" Ryu shouted to Toru's team as he tied the headband around his neck as he and Pony had 565 points.

"Alright Pony for now we go after those with small points, since all of them are only paying attention to the 10 million." Ryu said with Pony nodding in agreement.

Ryu looked to see team Monoma doing the same tactic as they took Bakugou's headband. Taking his eyes away pushed his hand out towards where Mineta was hiding causing him and Tsuyu to pop out of there hiding place.

In a burst of speed Pony was close enough for Ryu to grab his friend's headband getting them a total of 985 points putting them in third. Pushing his hand out Mineta and Tsuyu were back where they were hiding.

"Sorry dude, but I gave you a chance to still catch up!" Ryu yelled to Mineta's team.

Looking towards Izuku's team, Ryu saw them facing off against Todoroki's team before he saw Momo pull out a blanket and the grin on Kaminari's face.

"Pony I need you to get as far away from Todoroki's team as possible." Ryu said with Pony nodding confused as to why.

Moving away as far as possible Pony was glad, she listened to Ryu seeing a lot of teams get shocked by Kaminari and frozen in place by Todoroki.

Ryu looked at the scoreboard and saw that he and pony were in 4 place and with only 5 teams left with points, "Alright Pony I need you to go after your classmate Monoma I just need one headband to secure our place for sure." Ryu said.

Pony nodded as she sped towards her classmate's team as they fought with Bakugou not paying attention to them.

"Get ready to catch me Pony, this is going to be fun." Ryu said with a grin as he stood on top of her back.

With a push off Pony's back Ryu launched himself towards team Monoma and snatched off one of their headbands getting shocked looks from the team distracting them as Bakugou took the rest of Monoma's headbands as Ryu landed back on Pony's back.

"There are 20 seconds left and we have just secured our position to the next event all we have to do is wait." Ryu said before looking to see a few teams surrounding him and Pony.

"Sorry Ryu but you have enough points that we can move forward if we take them and this is payback for taking mine." Mineta said.

"No way we'll be the ones who get to go to the next event." Said a random student.

"You can try, but in the end, me and Pony will be going forward." Ryu said as the teams started to converge on him with Mineta and others using their ranged quirks.

'10 seconds left I guess I can show off a little.' Ryu thought as the teams converged on him.

"This is why I'm our defense as well as offense." Ryu told Pony as he swept his hands out.

With that gesture the quirks thrown at him and Pony were stopped as well as throwing the teams away from him shocking the teams and the audience.

"TIME IS UP! Midnight shouted out.

"Now let's see who the top 5 are!" Midnight announced.

"In 1st place Team Todoroki, in 2nd place is Team Zerix!" Midnight called out as Ryu and Pony high-fived.

"In 3rd place is Team Bakugou, in 4th is Team Tetsutetsu…wait its Team Shinsou, and in 5th place is Team Midoriya. The first 5 teams will be moving on to the final event, so step forward!" Midnight announced.

"You did great out there Pony and now we go to the next event." Ryu said with Pony smiling.

"It wasn't just me, if it weren't for your quirk, we wouldn't have gotten that many points." Pony said.

Ryu shook his head, "It was a joint effort, now I'm going to relax before the next event."

"Alright, see ya Ryu." Pony called out.

Ryu waved his hand to her as he walked towards his classmates.

As he got over there Ryu couldn't help but laugh as Mineta came up to him with an angry face, "Why did you come after me dude I thought we were friends." Mineta cried out.

"We are but you all should have been prepared to face me and I gave you a chance to grab headbands, after all I could have let you Tsu fall to the ground disqualifying you." Ryu stated.

"Alright, you did do that, but I want to know what did you do in the last 10 seconds, you just moved your hands and sent us all back including our quirks." Mineta asked.

"That was me using my quirk to ensure I moved up in the festival." Ryu answered causing Mina to run up on Ryu and try to shake the answer out of him only to be held back by Jiro and Toru.

"Just tell me what your is quirk!" Mina shouted at Ryu.

"Sorry but you'll have to wait, now I'm going to get something to eat." Ryu said as he went to the cafeteria.

"Mineta! Do know what your friend's quirk is?" Mina asked only to get frustrated seeing him shake his head.

"Sorry but I have no clue, but I have a few guesses, but he shot them down. I thought he had telekinesis or control over gravity like Uraraka, but he said I wasn't close." Mineta said before the girls started to walk way.

"Wait before I forget Aizawa-sensei told me to tell you something." Mineta called out to the girls getting a small grin from Kaminari and a thumbs up from Ryu, who had heard the plan from Kaminari.

Finishing his lunch Ryu entered the arena and couldn't help but chuckle as he saw all his female classmates dressed as cheerleaders with most of them yelling at Mineta and Kaminari with the only one having fun being Toru.

"Alright from 5 teams 18 individuals have made it. Now the final event is a tournament! That's right we are going to be pitting them against each other! In one-on-one combat!" Midnight announced getting cheers from the crowd.

Some of the students got excited as well like Kirishima and Sero, Ryu smiled knowing he could show everyone what he's made of.

"Now we're going to be drawing to determine the pairings. "We'll start with the team who got first place." Midnight announced.

"Excuse me." Ojiro called out raised his hand, "I don't want to participate."

Ryu was surprised before hearing his reasoning before looking at Shinsou with narrowed eye as a boy from class B dropped out as well.

To replace the two boys were Tetsutetsu and Shiozaki out of the kindness of team Kendou.

Momo then raised her hand, "Sensei there are 18 people how will the bracket work, if there were 2 more people or less it would have made the bracket easier."

"Well it wouldn't have been this way if there hadn't been a team of two winning." Midnight said looking at Ryu, who just grinned.

"To mediate this the team of two will have to fight someone for their spot in the tournament meaning the two will have an extra match to fight or at the very least get to show off their skills. The ones they fight will be random." Midnight announced.

As the pairings were announced Aoyama couldn't help but pale a little seeing he would have to fight Ryu for his spot while Pony had to fight Kaminari for a spot.

"The first matches will be Zerix against Aoyama then Kaminari against Pony after those matches the tournament can begin!" Announced Midnight as everyone was given 15 minutes to get ready and give Cementoss enough time to create a ring to fight in.

 _ **15 Minutes Later**_

"It is great that you made it this far Aoyama, but this is where your spotlight ends." Ryu said.

"You are one of the strongest kids in our class Ryu, but I'm going to try my hardest to beat you." Aoyama said standing across from Ryu.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Ryu said.

"BEGIN!"

Ryu jumped to the side as Aoyama's laser shot towards him. "You can only use your quirk for so long Aoyama." Ryu said as he dodged the beam with ease.

Just as his quirk started to weaken Ryu thrusted his hand out causing Aoyama to go flying out of the ring.

"Aoyama is out of bounds! Ryu takes his spot in facing off against Ashido!" Called Midnight.

Ryu bowed as the crowd cheered for him before he went to help Aoyama up, "Sorry about that, I guess I didn't hold back enough."

"It's alright Ryu, I knew I wasn't going to win, but I got to at least show my brightness to the world." Aoyama said.

"That you did, now let's go so they can start Pony and Kaminari's match." Ryu said as they both walked towards the section where class 1-A was sitting.

"It looks like I'll be fighting you Mina, I hope you give me your all." Ryu said sitting behind her.

"I am going to win and when I do your going to tell me what your quirk is." Mina said pointing a finger at Ryu.

"Alright, if you win, I'll tell you what my quirk is, but when I win you owe me a favor." Ryu said as he put his hand out with Mina shaking it without hesitation.

"Get ready to lose." Mina said before the match between Kaminari and Pony started.

As they sat Ryu watched as Pony fought against Kaminari as she kept herself at a distance so he couldn't shock her into submission.

Ryu's eyes widened as Pony's horns shot out and pinned Kaminari to a wall outside the ring.

"Kaminari is out of bounds! Pony has now secured her a place in the tournament! With that we can now get this show on the road!" Shouted Midnight getting the crowd amped up.

As the fights started Ryu couldn't help but narrow his eyes as he watched Izuku's fight only to sigh in relief when Izuku won. "I glad Izuku won that match, I don't like the idea of fighting someone who could brainwash me with just a single word from me." Ryu said.

"Dude all you have to do is keep your mouth shut if you fight him." Kirishima said.

"Yeah but still if one unconscious word came out, I would be screwed, but somehow Midoriya was able to break himself out." Ryu said.

"It doesn't matter now, it is time for Sero's and Todoroki's match." Kirishima said as the matched started only for to end just as quickly as it started seeing that Todoroki trapped Sero in an avalanche.

Ryu couldn't help but sweat-drop, "Talk about overkill." Ryu said with the rest of the class nodding in agreement.

With that the third match began with Pony fighting against her classmate as Pony tried keep away from all the vines that were moving quickly towards her.

As she shot her horns her classmate Shiozaki used her vines to create a barrier giving her classmate enough time to catch her with her vines.

"Pony is unable to move, which means that Shiozaki will move on to the second round!" Midnight called.

After congratulating Pony for doing a good job, Ryu couldn't help but sweat drop as he arrived to see Hatsume step out of bounds on purpose after showing off her inventions giving Iida the win.

"It looks we're up Mina, wouldn't want to keep the crowd waiting. "Ryu said as he made his way on to the ring.

"I am going to win this and finally know what your quirk is." Mina said.

"Sorry but I intend to win this tournament." Ryu said.

"BEGIN!"

Not wasting any time Mina threw acid at him hoping to distract Ryu as she started sliding towards him on her acid.

Mina was shocked as Ryu held up his hand stopping her acid, she threw at him.

"Sorry but I don't feel like fighting you hand to hand at the risk of getting burned." Ryu said as he thrust his hand out only to grin seeing Mina to dodge the invisible attack.

"I know that you send some kind of force out through your hand, so I just have to fast enough to move out of the way." Mina said as she moved around the ring throwing acid at Ryu from different directions.

Mina was surprised to see none of her attacks were hitting him, like they hitting an invisible barrier.

"That is a great strategy, but I guess you didn't see what happened during the last seconds of the Calvary battle. Though I guess I'll show you. "Ryu said as he swept his arms out.

In an instant Mina's acid was launched away with Mina flying just outside the boundary.

"Ashido is out of bounds! Zerix will be moving towards the second round!" Midnight shouted.

"It looks like you'll have to stay in suspense Mina and now you owe me a favor as well." Ryu said as he walked over to Mina.

"Good job on a strategy to fight me, if you had known about me being able to hit you from all sides then I think you would have had a better chance against me." Ryu stated as the two walked back to their seats.

"Yeah, but I could've won if I knew what your quirk was." Mina replied while Ryu shrugged.

"Maybe, but for now forget the what if and lets watch the matches." Ryu said as he and Mina took their seat.

"Alright." Mina grumbled.

As the matches went on Ryu wasn't surprised by the outcomes, when Momo fought Tokoyami it would be the one who stuck first that had the best chance at winning which was Tokoyami in the end.

During Kirishima's fight against Tetsutetsu, Ryu knew it was really a stamina battle with it ending in a draw.

Though the battle between Uraraka and Bakugou was something that Ryu couldn't help but pay attention to.

As the two fought Ryu couldn't help but grin as Uraraka kept fighting doing her best against him. Ryu's grin had grown wider when he saw her use a shower of rocks to attack Bakugou.

Even though Bakugou won in the end it was a great match in Ryu's eyes.

As Bakugou made it to where class A sat Ryu hit Kaminari upside the head as he heckled Bakugou.

"Uraraka is anything but fragile, and for her to push herself way past her limits to fight someone out of her leagues I have to give her props." Ryu said.

"Also if I remember rightly didn't you lose to a little girl Kaminari." Ryu said causing the girls to laugh.

Ryu watched as Kirishima won the arm-wrestling contest ensuring him to move to the second round.

With Izuku and Todoroki's beginning Ryu couldn't help but smirk seeing Izuku destroyed the Todoroki's attack that would have ended his match in an instant.

Though the smirk turned into a frown seeing Izuku's finger in such a state, 'He still can't fully control it.' Ryu thought as he damaged his fingers destroying Todoroki's attacks.

"So Izuku intends on making this a stamina battle." Ryu said out loud.

"What do you mean?" Kirishima asked.

"Just like every quirk you have a limit; Todoroki's quirk is like Bakugou's if you over exert it then you'll run out of breath. So Izuku is trying to wear Todoroki down and win, but I don't know if Izuku has enough fingers before he wears him down." Ryu answered.

Ryu watched as Izuku damaged all his fingers only for his eyes to widen to see him willing to further damage himself to win before he saw frost starting to form on Todoroki's face.

He couldn't help but smile as Izuku landed a punch on Todoroki. 'You're getting stronger Izuku.' Ryu thought.

Though he couldn't hear what Izuku said to Todoroki, Ryu knew Izuku said something to trigger him to use his fire.

Ryu could see Izuku was on his last legs as he and Todoroki went at each with one last attack.

As the two attacks collided with Cementoss's barrier Ryu couldn't help but grin at the force of their attacks.

As the dust cleared away it was shown that Todoroki won and would move on to the third round.

"That was amazing!" Kirishima and Kaminari yelled out.

"Yeah it was but it was reckless of Midoriya to injure himself so much and to make Todoroki to use his other side." Momo stated.

"Your right Momo, but Izuku probably saw that he should give it his all just like we all did." Ryu stated before some of his classmates went to the infirmary to see Izuku while the ring was being rebuilt.

As the matches started back up Ryu didn't pay attention to Iida's fight only knowing he had won before he stood up and walked to the ring.

"I wish you luck Tokoyami." Ryu said to Tokoyami.

'And to you as well Ryu." Tokoyami said as he prepared himself.

"BEGIN!"

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **To those who say there were only 4 teams that passed to the tournament I know but this was a one way of incorporating Ryu into it.**_

 _ **Tell me what you thought in the reviews.**_

 _ **HIS WRATH IS EVER GROWING**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **Third Event**_

"BEGIN!

Not wasting a second Ryu jumped to the side to dodge Dark Shadow only to back flip away as Tokoyami stayed on the offensive.

'So your trying the same tactic you used on Momo.' Ryu thought as he got closer to the boundary line.

"I can't make it that easy for you Tokoyami!" Ryu called out as he disappeared and reappeared behind him going for a kick only for Dark Shadow to block the attack.

Ryu ducked under Dark Shadow's punch before countering with his own knocking Dark Shadow backwards 10 ft.

"What I want to know is why your toying with me Ryu-san." Tokoyami asked causing Ryu to frown.

"Everyone has been putting in their all, but you are treating it as a game. I want to fight you seriously just like everyone else." Tokoyami said.

"I just wanted everyone to show off to the crowd and I didn't want to end things in an instant like Todoroki, but if you want me to get serious it is your funeral." Ryu said as a neutral expression crossed his face as he disappeared.

Tokoyami got ready to block Ryu's attack only to cough up spit as he was punched in the stomach before Ryu disappeared and kicked him in the back launching towards the boundary.

Only for Dark Shadow to grip the stadium leaving Tokoyami still in the ring.

Before Tokoyami could get his bearings, he felt a pulling force as he was yanked towards Ryu as he was kicked high into the air.

Ryu disappeared from the ground and appeared above Tokoyami before he thrusted his hand out throwing Tokoyami to the ground at high speeds before he crashed into the ring.

Ryu landed near the small crater he created and looked in to see that Dark Shadow protected Tokoyami and took most of the damage from the fall.

"I give up." Tokoyami said just as Dark Shadow disappeared.

"Tokoyami surrenders! Ryu wins and goes to the next round!" Midnight announced to a shocked crowd at how the fight went.

Ryu helped Tokoyami out of the crater he put him in and started walking him to the infirmary to get him checked out.

"I can see why you don't give it your all in your battles now." Tokoyami said.

"I'm sorry Tokoyami but that wasn't me going all out." Ryu said causing his classmate to look at him in shock.

"If I had been then you would be in a lot worse shape than your in now." Ryu said as they walked into the room Recovery Girl was in.

"I'm leaving him in your care Recovery Girl." Ryu said as he put Tokoyami into one of the beds.

"It is good to see you again Ryu-kun, you hardly come by like you use to." Recovery Girl said.

Ryu laughed, "Well I have better control of my quirk, so I haven't been getting hurt as much as I did as a kid."

Recovery Girl nodded, "You use to come to me with broken bones and cuts all over your body at least 4 times a week."

"Well you won't have to worry about me after all it looks like Izuku will be coming to your office more times than I did." Ryu said causing Recovery Girl to shake her head.

"That boy needs to learn restraint." Recovery Girl said.

"Well I have to go I'm still in the tournament." Ryu said as he made his way back to the seats all his classmates looked at him in shock.

"What do I have something on my face?" Ryu asked.

"What the hell was that out their!?" Kirishima asked, who had just come back from his fight with Bakugou and lost.

"What do you mean? Tokoyami asked me to stop toying with him so I did." Ryu said.

"Dude, you knocked him around like a ragdoll." Kaminari said.

"I'm just did what he asked, and he bit off more than he could handle." Ryu replied.

"Bastard!" Ryu looked to see it was Bakugou.

"You better come at me with everything you got, so I can destroy you at your best! I heard how you to didn't go all out against bird-head, and I don't want some half victory!" Bakugou yelled as he looked up to see that Todoroki beat Iida.

"After I destroy you, I'm going to beat that half and half bastard." Bakugou stated as he walked towards the ring.

Ryu sighed as he saw his classmates looking at him before he got up and walked to the arena.

Making his way into the arena Ryu looked to see Bakugou glaring at him.

"You better give it your all you bastard!" Bakugou yelled.

"BEGIN!"

Ryu's face went blank as the call went out before he disappeared appearing behind Bakugou only to disappear again dodging an explosion to the face.

"It's going to take more that a disappearing trick to beat me you bastard!" Bakugou yelled as Ryu appeared back in the place he started from.

Ryu thrusted his hand out only for Bakugou to set off an explosion in front of him negating the invisible attack.

"Take this serious you bastard!" Shouted Bakugou as he clapped his hands together sending a huge explosion towards Ryu, who just stood there.

As the dust cleared it could be seen that Ryu was standing in the same spot without a single scratch on him.

"Stop joking around! Show me your full power!" Bakugou yelled at Ryu who just stood there as Bakugou started running towards him.

Ryu duck under his punch before backflipping over a sweep kick before he saw Bakugou's hand in his face, "I wanted an overwhelming victory against you at your best!" Bakugou as he sent an explosion straight at Ryu's face.

Dust covered the ring before it dispersed to show that Ryu was still in the ring with out a scratch and a hand in front of him as if blocking Bakugou's attack.

"You want me serious then fine." Ryu said with a blank expression as lightning seemed to flash in Ryu's eyes for a second before he punched Bakugou launching him away.

Bakugou grinned as he started to Fly towards Ryu with his quirk, "That's better! Show me all you have!" Bakugou shouted as Ryu disappeared before appearing in front of Bakugou with his fist encased in what seemed to be black lightning shocking Bakugou literally and figuratively as he punched him in the face.

"What the hell was that?! Bakugou shouted.

"The other part to my quirk, unlike Todoroki who has two quirks, I have a singular quirk that is the combination of two. I was just born using the two separately." Ryu said loud enough for only Bakugou to hear.

Ryu looked at Bakugou and saw that he was panting indicating that he was reaching his limit.

Not wasting anytime Ryu held his hand out in the form of a gun pointed at Bakugo as before he started shooting out shots of black lightning at him.

Bakugou did his best dodging the shots knowing that one hit could paralyze that part of him. He figured this out when he got hit his face started to feel numb.

Bakugou had a crazed grin on his face, while Ryu's was neutral, "This is what I wanted a real battle!" Bakugou shouted, "But this will be my victory!"

He then started flying towards Ryu in a corkscrew fashion.

Ryu took a deep breath before looking at Bakugou seriously.

"SCHNEIDER BOMB!"

"CYCLONE BARRIER!"

Ryu held both his hands out as he put up a barrier at the force of the explosion as it slowly pushed him back before it stopped.

Waving his hand all the dust that covered the arena was gone before he looked around until he came upon the sight of Bakugou indented into a wall outside the ring.

"Bakugou is out of the arena! Meaning Ryu moves on to the final round!" Midnight announced causing the crowd to cheer as Ryu was told to go to the waiting room for the final match.

While Ryu went to the waiting room Bakugou was sent to the infirmary to be given a checkup.

Walking into the waiting room he was met with Todoroki, "Huh, I must have got the wrong room. Either way I need to talk to you." Ryu said.

Todoroki looked at Ryu, "I don't know what Izuku said to make you use your other side, but I want you to fight me the same way you did with him. I know some of your situation so I will say this."

"You are not your father and that is not his quirk you wield but your own and he can't use it only you." Ryu said before getting ready to leave the room.

"Remember this during our fight, forget about Endeavor and just fight for the fun of it, he doesn't control you or your quirk so lets fight to our fullest and good luck." Ryu said before leaving the room.

After the arena was fixed Ryu started walking through the hall to the arena only to find Endeavor standing in his way.

"You boy are the obstacle that my son will overcome before he gets rid of that idiotic rebellion." Endeavor said looking down at Ryu.

"Todoroki is nothing like you, and it would be best to learn that you shouldn't try to live your dream through your child." Ryu stated before he walked past the #2 hero as he walked to the arena before standing in front of Todoroki.

"Remember Todoroki forget about him and have fun, you can worry about things later, but for now let's have a good match." Ryu said before his eyes turned serious.

"BEGIN!

Todoroki didn't waste a moment as he created an avalanche where Ryu had been only to shoot fire behind him only to catch Ryu disappear.

"That's better now let's fight with all we have." Ryu said with a small grin as he dodged an icicle before jumping into the air as the ground, he had been standing on turned to ice.

Ryu pointed his finger at Todoroki and started to shoot lightning at him only to shoot fire canceling the attack and using ice to block it.

Thrusting his hand out Todoroki started flying towards the boundary only to use his ice saving him.

"Let's take this match up a notch." Ryu said as lightning encasing his right arm before throwing his hand into the air causing black lightning to surge into the air distracting Todoroki long enough for Ryu to appear in front of him and punch him in the face.

"Pay attention to your surroundings." Ryu said as he jumped to the side dodging the ice that sped towards him.

Ryu held his hands out blocking the flames that shot towards him before he side stepped out of the way as Todoroki tried to shoot ice at his back.

Looking at Todoroki he could see the small smile on his face causing Ryu to grin as he appeared behind Todoroki only for him to catch him with hand to his side freezing it before Ryu appeared 10 ft away from him.

"Your reflexes are faster, and you even managed to hit me, but it is going to take a lot more than that." Ryu said.

"What are grinning for?" Todoroki asked.

"Because I know your having fun just like me, after all this is the first time everyone gets to see me to go all out." Ryu said as he jumped high into the air to avoid the avalanche Todoroki formed.

"I haven't had this much fun in a while!" Ryu yelled as he threw his right hand out as a lightning bolt hit flew and hit the mountain of ice, shattering it into millions of little pieces shocking the audience.

As Ryu landed, he ducked as a column of flames flew over his head before yanking his arm back causing Todoroki to fly towards him.

Ryu jumped to the side once he saw Todoroki shoot ice at him as he got closer, he cringed a little when he felt pain shoot through his side where Todoroki hit him.

Ignoring the pain Ryu disappeared and appeared in front of Todoroki and round housed kick him only for him to block it using a wall of ice before he disappeared as he shot a column of flames at him point blank.

Ryu appeared 10 ft away and could see that Todoroki was reaching his limit and so was he after using his quirk so much.

"You look like your reaching your limit." Ryu said.

"You are as well." Todoroki stated.

"Your right, how about we end things just like your fight with Izuku?" Ryu said.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Todoroki said with a smile.

Ryu looked up to see clouds and it start to darken causing him to grin. 'I can't use the full extent of it yet, but this is still going to be awesome.'

"I have one question for you Ryu." Todoroki stated.

"What is it?" Ryu asked.

"What is your quirk?" Todoroki asked as he used all the energy, he had left to send ice out towards Ryu while heating up the air, not noticing the darkening sky. Cementoss ran forward and put up a wall.

"KIRIN"

Just as Todoroki's attack exploded a bolt of lightning came down and quickly destroyed Cementoss's was as it hit the attack, causing there to be such force that some people started to be lifted into the air before falling to their seats. Midnight got the brunt of it that she flew all the way to where Aizawa and Present Mic were.

There was so much smoke that no one could see even 5 ft in front of them.

In an instant all the smoke cleared as the audience looked to the stadium to see Ryu still standing but could be seen breathing hard with some burn marks all over his body looking like his was about to pass out as he took a knee with his pants being the only thing that survived the blast.

The crowd looked around for Todoroki and found him out of bounds surrounded by rubble barely conscious.

Ryu hobbled over to him before stopping, "You wanted to know my quirk. Well that last attack probably let you know I can control and create storms. I'm just a walking natural disaster."

Ryu helped him up, "That was a great match and your still conscious after that move you really are something Todoroki and it looked like you had a lot of fun out there." Ryu said.

He looked at Todoroki and saw that he had passed out.

"Todoroki is out of bounds! Therefore Ryu wins!" Midnight shouted out from where Aizawa and Present Mic were as the crowd went wild.

"That concludes the tournament! The winner of this year's sports festival is Class A's Ryu!" Midnight announced causing Ryu to grin as he stood tall with Todoroki and walked to the infirmary.

 _ **Later**_

Ryu stood on a podium that was labelled first with Todoroki coming in second, and a chained up and furious Bakugou who was in third causing Ryu to chuckle a little.

"Here we have to present the medals is." Midnight was cut off as All Might came from the sky.

"I am here with the medals!" All Might shouted.

"Jumping the gun." Midnight said causing All Might to bow to her to apologize.

"Young Bakugou, you did great out there though let this medal remind you that there is always someone out there that is stronger than you so keep training and so that you can one day beat even me in a fight." All Might said having to force the medal into the mouth of a furious Bakugou.

All Might moved to Todoroki as he put the medal around his neck, "Congratulations Todoroki, Young Midoriya and Zerix must have something that finally allowed you to use your left side, it if looked like you enjoyed the fight with young Zerix." All Might said.

"My fight with Midoriya triggered my confusion and I got lost on what to do, but with my fight with Ryu he gave the words to let me fight to my fullest, but there are still things that I have to understand first before I use my left side more." Todoroki said before All might hugged him.

"I won't pry anymore, but I know that you will figure it out." All Might said as he moved towards Ryu who was grinning.

"You continue to surprise me Ryu my boy and from that final match I can see that you will become a great hero that will surpass even me." All Might said as he placed the medal around Ryu's neck.

"Thanks All Might." Ryu said.

After that the ceremony ended and all of class 1-A was given a few days off to relax.

 _ **Ryu's House**_

"Hey mom I'm home!" Ryu yelled before he running as his mom came out of no where and hugged him with a huge smile on his face.

"You did great out there, and now I can brag to my friends that my kid is better than theirs." Ryu's mom said causing Ryu to laugh.

"You did great out there sport, you even kicked Endeavor's kid's ass. I mean you were awesome out there." Said a masculine voice.

Ryu looked around his mom and what he saw caused his smile to widen.

"Your back dad." Ryu said surprised as he hugged his dad, who was a tall man standing 7 ft tall with spiky black hair and blue eyes.

"Of course you must be crazy if you think I was going to miss my kid fight in the sports festival. That last move you did was probably one of the coolest things I've seen." The man said.

"One of the coolest?" Ryu questioned.

"Of course after all when you can shoot out a category 5 hurricane out of the palm of your hand it is kind of hard to top that." Ryu's father said.

"Hey, I have two days off to relax, would you like to train me during that free time dad and you too mom?" Ryu asked.

"I have a two weeks before I have to go back to work, so yeah first thing I'm going to teach you is how to create clouds and how to control them before we get into the advance stuff like creating a hurricane or tornado." Ryu's dad said causing Ryu's eyes to light up in excitement.

"Of course I'll help you train Ryu and maybe we'll have enough time to fully use that move 'Kirin'." Ryu's mom said.

"Now before we start all this training the Zerix family is going out to eat a celebratory dinner for Ryu here winning the sports festival." Ryu's dad said.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **I happy to get this chapter out, tell me what you thought in the reviews.**_

 _ **FEAR MY WRATH**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

 _ **Morning**_

Ryu could be seen walking to school before he found himself starting to get surrounded by civilians.

"Your Ryu, the kid who won the festival, great job." Said a random person.

"Watching you out there reminded me of my worker days as a hero in training." Said another random person.

"That last match with Endeavor's kid was the most exciting match I have ever seen." Said a random woman.

"Thank you very much, but I have to get to class." Ryu said causing everyone to move out of his way.

"Well don't let us stop you, make way people for the next #1 hero!" Shouted a man causing a grin to cross Ryu's face as he walked away.

Walking into the classroom Ryu could hear everyone talking about how people wanted to talk to them after seeing them compete in the festival before Ryu found himself the center of their attention.

"Ryu, that was the most intense match I have ever seen." Kirishima said.

"Yeah, after that match you've been labeled the strongest in the class." Mineta said.

"And I finally know what your quirk is!" Mina shouted proud though she only knew after asking Todoroki.

"Yeah, but you still owe me a favor after I won our match." Ryu said causing a rain cloud to hover over Mina's head.

"What do you want?" Mina asked.

Ryu shrugged, "Don't know, but I'll wait to cash it in." He said before Aizawa walked into the room.

"It is good to see that you were able to remove your bandages Aizawa-sensei." Tsuyu stated.

"The old lady was over-dramatic with her treatment, but that aside today's informatics period is special." Aizawa said.

"Today it's time you all come up with your codenames or otherwise your hero names." Aizawa stated as the whole class started to get very excited.

"This is awesome I'm so excited!" Kaminari said.

"This is corresponds to the draft nominations by pros that mentioned the other days. After you gain experience and have a more precise fighting style the nominations will truly matter, which will be during your sophomore and senior years, so at this moment the nominations express a pro's interest in your future potential." Aizawa stated.

"So does that mean that could dry up by graduation or just drop?" Ryu asked with him getting a nod from Aizawa.

"Now to tally the nominations as followed, though the results are usually more balanced, but this year all the attention leaned towards you three." Aizawa said as he moved away from the board to show that Ryu, Todoroki, and Bakugou had the most.

"It is not a surprise that Ryu got the most after that match with Todoroki." Kirishima said.

"Regardless of whether you got any nominations, I will have you all get some experience. Since you all have unfortunately dipped a toe into the world of pros, I think experiencing the activities of a pro firsthand will be more helpful than training." Aizawa stated.

"That is why we need hero names." Sato said.

"Things have gotten fun now." Ochaco said.

"Placeholder names are fine, but something appropriate." Aizawa was interrupted as Midnight walked in.

"Because if not it will be hell later on. The names you pick now are what the world will know you as and will usually stay that way after you go pro." Midnight said.

"Midnight is right and that is why she will be evaluating your names. Depending on your future will approach the image projected by the names chosen by you." Aizawa stated before he left, and they were each given a board to write on.

After a few minutes everyone started coming up with ideas, "For those that are ready to present step up." Midnight said.

Not wasting anytime Aoyama went to the front of the class and held up his board causing a sweat-drop to go through the class as his read, 'I cannot stop twinkling.'

"It would be easier to say if you take out the I and abbreviate to can't." Midnight advised with Aoyama agreeing.

"Ok, I'm next!" Mina said excited as she put her board down with it saying, 'Heroine of Ridley Alien Queen.'

"Your going for the image of the acidic blood thing! Quit while your ahead!" Midnight said causing Mina to grumble and Ryu to chuckle as she went back to her seat to come up with a new name as Tsuyu walked to the front.

"I've known what my name would be since elementary school. Froppy!" Tsuyu said as she got approval from Midnight.

Next was Kirishima, who went with the name Red Riot as tribute to the hero Crimson Riot.

After that the rest of the class came up to give their hero names such as Jiro being Earphone Jack, Shoji being Tentacle, Mina picking Pinky, Ojiro being Tail Man, Sero choosing Cellophane, Sato chose to be known as Sugar Man.

The names that were left were Midoriya and Ryu as Midoriya stood in front of the class and showed his hero name.

"Are you sure about that name Midoriya?" Midnight asked.

"Yeah, up until now I didn't like it, but someone changed the meaning of it for me. This will be my hero name." Midoriya said holding the board saying Deku.

"Last but not least it is your turn Ryu." Midnight said as Ryu stepped up in front of the class.

Ryu grinned as he showed his board to the class, "I will be the storm hero Tempest." He said getting approval from the whole class.

A few minutes later Aizawa walked into the room and started to talk about how field training would work.

"Your field training will be a weeklong, those with nominations will get a personalized list of options to pick from, those that didn't get nominations will chose from this list of workplaces across the country. Each of these places vary in expertise, so think before you choose." Aizawa stated.

"I want to focus on urban-counter villainism." Kirishima said looking at his list.

"Something with flooding related would be nice." Tsuyu said.

"Turn them in by the end of the week." Aizawa stated.

Ryu looked at his paper and already knew his choice as he wrote it down and gave it Aizawa shocking the class.

"I thought I told you to think on it." Aizawa said.

"I did and this agency is one where I can learn to adapt in different scenarios." Ryu said taking a seat.

Looking down at Ryu's paper Aizawa's eyes widened as he looked at Ryu's choice, 'Cyclone's Bounty Hunting Office.'

 _ **2 Days Later**_

Ryu was standing with the rest of the class at the train station holding the case to his costume.

"I hope you all have your costumes, though it is prohibited to wear them in public and don't lose them, and lastly don't forget to mind your manners." Aizawa stated as everyone went in a different direction.

Ryu found himself on a train with Mineta, who he found out was going to be going to Mount Lady's agency.

"So where are you going Ryu, did you pick a hot heroine's agency?" Mineta asked.

Ryu shook his head, "No, I'm going to Cyclone's Bounty Hunting Office." He said causing Mineta's eyes to go wide.

"How did you get a nomination from them!? It is almost impossible to get one, and why pick it? Their agency is the one with the highest hero death in the country!" Mineta shouted.

"I want to be the one to lower that statistic and I guess they liked my performance in the sports festival." Ryu answered before the train stopped.

"Well this is my stop, and good luck Ryu." Mineta said as he got off the train.

"I don't need luck." Ryu said as the doors closed, and the train started moving.

After waiting an hour, Ryu was finally at his stop as the doors opened up and standing in front of them was Ryu's dad, Cyclone dressed in his hero costume which was white skin-tight suit with a cyclone design on the front.

"Good to see you finally get here, now we're going to have to set some ground rules." Cyclone said with Ryu nodding.

"Alright, while your working refer to me as sir or Cyclone. During the time you work here I plan to work you to the bone since I know your limits and you will not be getting any special treatment. Lastly, during this week I want you giving it your all. You got that?" Cyclone asked.

"Yes sir." Ryu said.

"Good, now put on your costume and we'll start on your first bounty." Cyclone stated as the two started walking to the office.

In a flash Ryu was in his costume, "It looks like your mother taught you her way of putting on a costume with her quirk." Cyclone said with Ryu nodding his head.

"So what category can you create?" Cyclone asked.

"I'm working on making a category 3 right now." Ryu answered as they walked into the office.

Cyclone moved to a bulletin board a ripped a paper down and handed it to Ryu.

"Shade, wanted for the robbery of 5 million dollars and the murder of a security guard." Ryu recited.

"Your going to hit the ground running, my agency is one of the only ones that allows those nominated here to use their quirk in public. This villain is low level but was given to us because he evades most heroes because of his quirk to move in shadows making him impossible to catch." Cyclone said.

"Is there a general area where he could be hiding?" Ryu asked.

"Yes, intel believes that plans to rob the bank 2 miles from here on 5th street." Cyclone stated.

"Now what is your plan in capturing him?" Cyclone asked.

"First I'm going to patrol the bank and everything within a 2-block radius. I suspect he might try to rob the bank during the night, given how many shadows he'll have to hide in." Ryu said.

"Good, I will be watching you during this bounty and should things get to be too much I will jump in." Cyclone said with Ryu nodding in understanding as he walked out of the office.

"It is best I start patrolling." Ryu said with Cyclone following him as they spent the rest of the night secretly patrolling so Shade didn't get cold feet and run.

The next day Ryu found himself in a training room with Cyclone learning what it meant to be a bounty hunter.

"Remember this Tempest, as bounty hunters we are those commissioned with the job of finding and catching villains that other heroes can't whether that be dead or alive." Cyclone said seriously.

"You should always try to capture them first and if it's not possible and they are too much of a danger to society then kill them." Cyclone said with Ryu hesitating before nodding.

"Alright, now get back to work in catching Shade." Cyclone said as Ryu nodded and left.

Standing on top of the bank that was to be robbed was Ryu watching as people by before noticing something strange.

In an alleyway he noticed that a shadow to a trashcan was moving causing him to look at the sun and widen his eyes since the sun was setting.

Looking back at the shadow was normal before he looked across the street and saw the shadow to a light post get closer to the bank causing Ryu to jump down.

"Shade you are under arrest, now surrender peacefully." Ryu said only to jump back as a hand holding a knife popped out and tried to stab him.

A face came out of a shadow to the bank, which was a man with short black unkept hair and sunken brown eyes.

"A kid playing hero, what a joke! Go run home to mommy kid!" Shade said haughtily.

"I can do that now come out Shade or I will have to force you." Ryu said causing Shade to laugh.

"Your ten years to young to be fighting me and now your going to die." Shade said slinking into the shadow.

Ryu clapped his hands to together creating a huge flash removing all the shadows in the area for a few seconds and bringing Shade to the surface.

Disappearing Ryu appeared in front of Shade with his right arm encased in lightning and punched him launching Shade to the bank.

Before Shade could crash into the bank, he found his body paralyzed as he was pulled back towards Ryu as he noticed a whip made of black lightning wrapped around his body.

Not wasting a second Ryu punched Shade knocking him unconscious just as Cyclone came flying down.

"Great job Tempest, you caught your bounty and without causing any property damage. Though next time take into consideration to attack them without knowing and things go faster." Cyclone suggested.

Ryu nodded as he kept Shade wrapped in his whip has, he started carrying him to the police station.

Making it to the police station Ryu dropped Shade into a cell as he stood in front of a few police officers.

"So who do we commend for catching this guy. "One cop asked.

"That would be Tempest here." Cyclone said clapping Ryu on the back shocking the officers.

"I guess your quirk was more aligned to take down that guy, and that I thank you for catching this criminal." Another officer said.

Ryu shook his head, "It was nothing, and I was glad to help." He said bowing.

"It is good to see a youth with some manners, now here is the reward for capturing Shade." Said the chief of police as he handed Ryu a check, causing his eyes to widen.

Cyclone rubbed his head sheepishly, "I forgot that there is a reward for every bounty though they all very." He said.

Ryu sweat-dropped at his father before they said goodbye to the police and went to the office.

"You did great back there Tempest, better than most on their first bounty." Cyclone said.

"Thank you, sir." Ryu said.

"No problem, now let's get back so I can teach you an advanced technique, the ability to turn into your element." Cyclone said causing Ryu to look at him with wide eyes.

"Though it may take a while, but this move opens up new possibilities to your repertoire." Cyclone said.

The two walked into the office and Ryu found himself surprised by cheering and clapping by everyone in the office.

"What is all this?" Ryu asked.

"It's tradition to celebrate completing your first bounty." Cyclone said smiling.

"Thank you." Ryu said as he started to celebrate with everyone, listening to different bounty hunting jobs.

As the party started to die down Cyclone pulled Ryu into his office.

"Ryu, tomorrow we go to Hosu City." Cyclone said seriously.

"Is there a bounty in Hosu?" Ryu asked.

Cyclone nodded, "Yes, I want you to see how a senior bounty hunter hunts a bounty, but during our time in Hosu I want you to be carful at all times." He said.

"Yes, sir. Who is the person your hunting?" Ryu asked.

"I will be hunting the Hero Killer Stain." Cyclone answered causing Ryu's eyes to widen.

"Should you come into contact with Stain get away immediately, if you can't then contact me and I will be there as fast as I can." Cyclone said with Ryu nodding.

"When do we head to Hosu City?" Ryu asked.

"Tomorrow evening, that is when Stain would attack, which is in back alleys or near hero offices." Cyclone stated.

"Now go get some rest, tomorrow we will be hunting a murderer." Cyclone said as Ryu left the office.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Hope you liked this chapter, leave a review on what you thought.**_

 _ **Sorry for the wait, I've been getting ready to go back to college.**_

 _ **FEAR HIS WRATH**_


End file.
